Nuclear Witch
by evangleline
Summary: Coraline Lewis-Summers sacrificed her life moments after her sister in order to ensure her family's safety. She reawakens as a toddler, quarantined because of her blood's black coloring. Where is she and more importantly why is she locked in a metal box of a room? Join her in her new life as Isis Griffin, a first born child locked away because of the color of her blood. Lincoln/OC
1. Chapter 1

**3rd POV**

Margo asks her friend Milo to tell her sister she loves her, a single tear falling before collapsing the tunnels as soldiers begin arriving.

Milo pushes Nikolas ahead by reminding him of his children who are waiting with his mother and that there is nothing they can do as Margo made her choice and collapsed the tunnels and he has already sealed the access doors.

* * *

Nikolas tells Cora of Milo sealing the doors behind him, leaving left her sister, his aunt, for dead. "I understand perfectly." She says staring him down. "You left my sister to die, Councilman Milos."

"That is uncalled for, Elder Summers." She took a step towards him.

"Tell me Councilman what have you ever sacrificed for our people?" she moves back and orders her son and daughter-in-law to grab their seats with her granddaughters before looking back at him before boarding. "You have given our people nothing. No not no thing you and your fellow coucilmen brought us war and death all because you would not listen when we warned you. We told you they were not ready to know of us. We warned you of the consequences of giving them what was effectively an all-access pass to our records. But did you ever heed a word? No, you were to busy wanting to share and use the very gifts bestowed upon us for your own uses. All that has happened can be laid at your feet."

"That is not fair, Elder! I am not the only one on the council."

"No, you aren't but you are the one that wrote, pushed and instated the law. Oh, and let's not forget how you deliberately went out of your way to ensure that no Elder would be able to stop you or your followers by activating magics you had no rite to use. Now you are the last of the Grand Witches Council while we few Elders that remained prepared for the doom that was sure to follow your actions. How fortunate that our planning was mostly completed as we began preparing the moment your plans were brought forth."

The train doors close behind her as she steps in.

* * *

The train was being followed by a plane. As she looked around she could see the fear of her people but more importantly was her two granddaughters who were wrapped in their parents' arms. Beautiful Clara Jean already a teenager and sweet Emily Rose who held tightly to her stuffed monkey, Mr. Chip. Nikolas was the only child still remaining as her youngest and third child Cyrus had been killed in one of the first air raids, and their sister, her only girl, Genesis had passed as an infant due to birth complications.

Her power levels were second only to her sister and that had more to do with Margo's spell and rituals then their actual magical potentials. She knew Margo would have been furious for the thought that came into her mind but she knew it may be the only way. She knew what she had to do. She only hoped her son would forgive her. She squared her shoulders and walked to him and his family pressing kisses to each of their foreheads, Nikolas being last. He knew something was wrong the moment he looked into her eyes. "Mother?"

"I am so proud of the man you've become." Her hands at either of his cheeks. "And so would your father." The thought of William Summers pulled at her heart strings and as she looked at his very replica though with her eyes she could not help the tears that welled up. "I have to do this. I love you, never forget that."

"No." He looked at her as she pulled away from him, standing tall.

"You take care of my grandbabies and Mina you take care of my boy." Her daughter-in-law understood as she nodded unable to speak.

"Mom. . ." He tried to stop her as she cast the intangibility spell, which allowed her to phase through the train. "MOM!"

"We'll meet again, someday." She pressed a kiss to her fingers and waved as she watched as the view of her family became a blur before turning around to see the incoming bombers. She wipes away her tears and steadies her breath drawing the energy from not only within her but the earth below. "They'll be safe after this. They're only minutes from safety."

* * *

The magic begins gathering at her palms and soon enough within seconds it covers her body. She pulls inward condensing it within her body knowing there will be no going back. Once released it will take out everything in front of her for miles before collapsing back in on herself. She allows the power to build up only slightly more wanting to ensure she won't miss a single plane especially should there be any further back and she releases it. Energy explodes out of her into the sky and her surroundings. Trees that have withstood centuries, falling. The engines of the planes exploding, sending them hurtling towards the ground. And then it comes hurtling back at her.

Her death couldn't have taken more then a second at the most and yet it felt so much longer. It was excruciating. The force blew back into her, ripping the flesh and muscle from her bones.

* * *

**A/N: This is a story I will be working on sporadically and posting to randomly unless it becomes a major focus for me. Question though: Should I find a way to save Jake Griffin? **


	2. Chapter 2

The worst part of her death was that she swore she could feel it as though it was being done as slowly as possible though she knew the opposite was true. But then everything was cool. She no longer felt the burning heat of the magics she had channelled. No longer did she feel her flesh being torn from her. Instead she felt the coolness of metal beside her hand which seemed to hang off the thin padding beneath her.

She waited to see if she would hear any familiar noises but only heard the constant sound of a machine hum and somewhat muffled chatter. She lifted herself from her position and looked at the room around her seeing nothing but metal where she looked. The room was about 6x8 with the large steel door being the only entry/exit point. But as she looked about once more she noticed that everything seemed larger than it should be. It was then she looked down and realized she herself was no longer the same as before.

Her skin no longer held it's sun-kissed tan. Her hair was shorter and somehow no longer straight but fell in loose ringlets at the ends. And as she took it in she also noticed it was darker and closer to her sister Margo's shade of chocolate than it was her dirty blonde. Standard door height was 6'8" and as she stepped towards it she knew if this door matched she couldn't be more than 2'4"-2'7" at the most. She lifted her shirt and saw how her ribs were sticking out from her tiny body. She knew it upon waking here and even more so now that she was is deep shit.

* * *

My magic was still strong but wherever I was I could barely feel the earth. It was as if I had been completely cut from the Earth and yet I could feel small traces here and there as if plants were growing and yet nothing. The plants' whispers were barely noticeable, as if they had lost any connection they once had to the Earth as well. Still I gathered what little information I could from them. It seemed these plants had somewhat longer lives and were maintained off of artificial lights and limited water, likely due to some sort of normie expirimentation on previous seeds. The plants were tended to by numerous hands and there was plenty of carbon dioxide in the air. Wonderful.

_So I'm trapped in some place that is either keeping me from the Earth through several hundred feet of concrete and metal at the closest point or I'm not on a planet at all and considering the metal box and machine hum I'm guessing its the latter._

A thought springs to her mind. I can't have just appeared out of no where. This body has to have memories even partial ones. I sit and begin meditating. Shit, it's as if my mind palace never even , I had always planned ahead and when first creating my mind palace I developed a safety feature that once activated caused an automatic reset to it's last organization. With the war I had taken to doing so every morning and night so that I could ensure nothing that needed to be done was forgotten. All I had to do was enter my magical core.

The moment it was activated I was transported back out to the front of a library.

Entering I ensured everything was as it should be even if it meant having to go through _it_. Margo always did say I was a switch and just hid it even from William. Now though, I was starting to think she might be right as I was chased down the hall by people singing and dancing. It's a Small World After All by the Sherman Brothers. The Thong Song by Sisquo.

Barbie Girl by Aqua. Macarena by Los Del Rio.

And the Spongebob Intro. Peanut Butter Jelly Time by Buckwheat Boyz.

I'm a Gummybear by Gummibar. I Love You Song from Barney. _Oh, God SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP! Oh FUCK! I forgot about them!_ I run as I hear the stampeding rhinos coming my way and they crash through the bookcase, chasing after me.

"**Why did I put this in here?**" I scream before throwing myself out a window and appearing back at the start.

* * *

I re-enter the library making sure to avoid the pitfalls that have been reset and make my way towards the access to my true mind palace hidden within. Once back on the second floor I move towards the back stacks that symbolize anyone who I found annoying. I climb the ladder and reach my hand to the top of the shelf pushing until I hear a click and a combination lock pops down. Entering the date of Genesis' death I am sucked into my true mind palace, one reminiscent of the cosmos themselves. For there is no better and safer mind palace than one made of chaos in which only the creator of such chaos can see through it to the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Once within the chaos I begin my search for my newest cluster of stars. I find them near the cluster holding the memories I hold in experiencing death; the deaths of my parents, daughter, husband, son, so many friends, Margo, and myself. As I absorb them and begin placing them I watch.

* * *

_She could not be anymore than a few months old and yet they probe at her with needles day in and day out as a woman with caramel hair asks questions and says that they need answers._

_A tall dark-skinned man stands beside the woman, one of the doctors. "Are you sure about this?"_

_"There's no other choice. We can't figure out what the mutation is or what it does other than having turned her blood black. Without answers, I have to label her a threat to the population. We just can't take the risk."_

_"Are you really considering Diana's offer?"_

_"Yes." She says turning to look at him. "I may have given birth to the girl but she's not my child. She's a danger to us all."_

_"What does Jake say?" She turns away from him and places her hand to the incubator. With her looking down at the infant, her hair hides the look of disgust the woman holds for her infant daughter._

_"Jake knows it's for the best we have nothing to do with her. At this point, he just wants to pretend she never existed. As far as he's concerned, I miscarried and we're going to try again. Please don't mention it to him, this has all been hard enough on us." The man never notices the woman's upturned lips as he agrees. "You're a good friend, Thelonious."_

_Her only contact is the people who come in full hazmat suits to feed or change her. Once she can feed and clean up after herself even that small bit of human interaction ends. They stop coming into the quarantine room and instead open the door just wide enough to place her nutrient tray down._

_The caramel haired doctor is back. She hasn't seen her in a long time. The doctor comes in and grabs hold of her saying it's time to move her to the skybox. She's excited, she's never been outside her room before and as she steps out a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes enters the medical ward. He spots the caramel haired doctor next to her and his eyes trail down to see her. His face goes slack looking at her before his eyes snap to the doctor furious._

_"Abby, what is going on?"_

_Dr. 'Abby' hands me off to another and tells him to complete the transfer as she needs to speak with her husband. I look back at the man and suddenly feel a sharp and painful pinch at my neck before everything goes hazy._

_I was locked in the box for days. My body hurt and I wished for my old room. There the doctors would feed me and give my water but here I was forgotten._

* * *

The girl who held this body before her died of thirst and starvation. I realized that in all the memories I'd gone though the girl never spoke. My magic made it clear it was possible and I thought it over before realizing that she was never actually taught. 'Abby' her mother was always the last to leave. She remembered a few of the other doctor's speaking to her and trying to get her to respond the correct way but she hadn't known how. Abby told them she thought her mutation made her simple and it was another reason for her to be kept from the general population.

Well, fuck that. She was anything but simple. That woman had no understanding of what it was to be part of a family.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, there is slight bashing to Abby's character here. Honestly, I never really liked Abby aside from the first few chapters. Abby was the reason her husband was floated (executed for those who haven't watched the show, you really should though it's pretty awesome) and effectively that her daughter would also, once she turned 18. She saw her husband doing what he knew was right and 'accidentally' informed Jaha that he planned on defying the council and 'thought' he wouldn't punish him. How do you do something like that by 'accident' and knowing your laws and being one of the enforcers not expect punishment to be carried out? Even when she comes to Earth, despite what she's been told she believes she is the one in the right. Yes, she accepts the consequences later on somewhat but let's be honest here she let a boy her daughter's age, a boy she knew was her daughter's best friend and who loved her take the blame for her actions.**

**I never understood how Clarke could accept her back so easily.** **I understand that for a hot minute she thought Abby was dead and that she went through a lot but I don't understand how that erased all she had done and continued to do. Honestly, I think having seen her mother's own habits is how Clarke gets a few of her own major faults.**

**Regardless, I'll be somewhat highlighting on this but for the most part Abby Griffin is a non-entity for 'Cora'. Abby will come to realize the actions she took were wrong but is going to avoid them as doing so gave her Clarke. Let's be honest if Clarke just keeps forgiving her mom for everything it's likely because she's a momma's girl.**

**Oh and as you have likely noticed there hasn't been any sort of name given to her yet in fact she only has a number (as despite being a infant and then child she was marked a 'danger' only minutes after her birth. As all babies have a blood tests done immediately following birth.)**

* * *

"Prisoner 132, you have company."

* * *

**Character Info**

Original Name: Coraline 'Cora' Lewis-Summers

Cause of Death: Magical Blowback of energy near instantaneously ripping away flesh and muscle leaving nothing but her magically irradiated bones left.

New Name: *Currently Unnamed* Isis Griffin

Prison Number : 132

Year Born: May 2130 (Age at Canon: 19) (Age Sent to Ground: 16)

Family: Jake Griffin (Father; Canon Death: 2148), Abigail Griffin (Mother/Egg-Donor), Clarke Griffin (Little Sister born October 2131), Lincoln (Boyfriend/Husband; Canon Death: 2150, 159 Days after the 100 land)

Face Claim: Young! Jodelle Ferland as toddler and child; Katie Mcgrath as teen and adult


	4. Chapter 4

Jake Griffin was meeting his daughter for the first time, after spending the last 3 years believing she was dead. Despite promising Abby he would stay away for Clarke's sake, he just couldn't. Clarke was his daughter but so was she. He didn't understand how Abby couldn't understand that. Why couldn't she see it? Abby told him that she was simple-minded and that her blood had a never before seen mutation that they believed caused it and the differences in her blood along with who knows what else. It was on meeting her that he realized everything she said about their daughter was a lie.

He couldn't help but stare at her wide-eyed when they brought her to the visitation room. His eyes tearing up as he looked at his daughter, his first born, for the first time. She looked so much like him and yet also like his mother. Her dark hair falling in loose curls but mostly just waves. Her eyes were what made his breath catch however. They were a mix of his own blue and ringed with his mother's green. The color giving off the appearance of seafoam, if the few videos he'd seen were correct. She was absolutely tiny though, making him afraid she would break if he held her.

"Hi there. What's your name?"

"Prisoner number 1-3-2."

"Wh-what?" He couldn't believe what she was saying. She couldn't really mean it, could she. Abby must have given her a name. She had to.

"My name is Prisoner Number 1-3-2. It's all I've ever been called." He couldn't help the rage building in him but didn't want to scare her.

"How about we give you a real name, hmm?" he thought for a moment and then looked at her and a memory hit him, one of his mother smiling at him. "How about Isis, Isis Griffin?"

She froze for a moment, her eyes showing she was thinking. "Ok"

He didn't know that she had been contemplating how she would survive in this new world she found herself or how she was struggling to hold on to who she had been but move forward. He had no idea that the name he had just given her was a name she had spoken of with her long gone husband William and planned to use if they had another daughter.

He began making regular visits and bringing little things with him. It hadn't taken her long to ask if he was her father and he told her the truth but avoided mentioning Abby. He wasn't sure how he could bring her up, so for the next few years he didn't mention it and she didn't ask. As time passed he started teaching her all he knows about engineering and various things he had picked up over the years.

* * *

"I made a friend."

"Did you now and who is that?"

"Mr. Miller. He tells me about his son Nathan."

"You know, you have a little sister. She's 4 now." He says his voice strained. Isis is quiet and plays with her fingers before looking back up at him.

"Is that why Dr. Abby was gone so long?"

* * *

As the years go by, Jake came to the realization that his first daughter was an engineering prodigy. Unknown to him, she had used legilimency on him, a few guards, and some of the others that were prisoner here that came close enough for her to do so. He brought her a tablet connected to the schooling program so she complete her education without attending the courses in person. He hoped he could prove that she would be more valuable to the Arc alive then dead. When she was 11 and he was sure she would be old enough to know not to say anything, he told Clarke about her. It was a few days after that she wanted to meet Isis. He agreed under the condition she not tell Abby.

"But why daddy?"

"Your mommy is on the council, Clarke. And the fact is that even though we were given the permission to have you, you're still a second child. If anyone else found out, you know our laws."

* * *

She was one of if not the most protected person in the Skybox. Always the youngest or one of the smallest, none would look to her for a fight and few took. The others had taken to her quickly and she to them. She was 14 when she met a guardsman cadet that was assigned to her section and they would talk everyday. Sometimes about nothing of importance and other times of their parents. She knew he was hiding something and if what she remembered was correct it was a sister, whose existence was punishable by death.

* * *

Unfortunately, while she could remember every spell and every smile on the faces of her family she had never really bothered making tv shows or anything of the like into something that would be held by her mind palace in detail.

She could only remember a few details like the Earth being survivable, Grounders having clans, black blood being important on Earth (Commanders and almost royalty), people trapped in a mountain and needing to kill the 'sky people' to go above ground permanently, Blood must have blood, and that it was an A.I. that had caused the nuclear apocalypse this world had faced and that there would be a second 6-7 months after the 100s arrival that would leave the earth un-survivable for the next 5 years to anyone without her blood.

Unfortunately, she didn't remember much after that except for prisoners dropping a bomb on what might be the only green space left and almost everyone being put into cryo-sleep and them ending up on a moon/planet where a group of people were using some sort of memory device to take over other people's bodies.

* * *

She had practiced her magic when in the confines of her cell and realized that the loss of her connection with the earth had made her own grow in the effort to replace it. While she would never hold that much power herself the fact remained the her own magic was twice as strong. Her legilimency now allowed her to see far more then ever before within seconds completely unnoticed where before it could take minutes if not longer and leave them with a massive headache and confusion.

There was only so much she could do to prepare when trapped alone in a metal box, despite her previous knowledge and training her body as best she could. So, she began circling her magic throughout her body, knowing that if she made it to Earth she'd need to be able to call onto it at a moments notice as she didn't have any of the actual fighting reflexes she once had.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nathan? What in the world are you doing here?" She couldn't believe the 15 year old son of one of her favorite guards had gotten himself thrown in here.

"Shit. hey, Isis." he tried to smile but her eyes narrowed at the boy and he audibly gulped.

"Let's have a little chat Nate."

* * *

The plants were getting louder. They screamed at me that something was wrong, for me. The air was filling with carbon dioxide and oxygen levels were slowly beginning to drop. It wasn't noticeable for humans but for them? Oh, they were thriving and with my magic they had become more aware. She began using a modified semi-permanent bubble-head charm so that she could breathe what it provided, no longer breathing the oxygen being circulated.

It had started. The beginning of the end for the Ark and no one even knew it. She needed a way to the ground and she needed it now. She needed a plan.

She had no doubt that if she stayed, she'd be dead before the 100 ever made it to the ground. She knew what her dad had planned and hoped for. She knew he was using his extra funds to pay for the online courses he signed her up for on the tablet. Basic educational classes were long since finished and replaced by agriculture, engineering, mechanics, and medicine. She was within the top scorings for all of them and even had a few others sit with her so they could learn as well. It was common for fights to break out during common area times and so she began using her medical knowledge to help those who were injured in fights as best she could until medical arrived with supplies.

* * *

It was only a few days later that she had one. It was risky and stupid but it was her best chance. When she was being led to her cell for lights out she would cast a confusion spell at the guard making him believe she was still in the room as she cast an invisibility spell on herself and followed out whichever one left first. At first she would stay near her cell to ensure none would come back to check but after realizing the second checks were random she cast a simple notice-me-not and moved on. She needed something that would be unnoticeable if it went missing and it hit her.

What would be small enough to not be noticed if ejected from the Ark? What would she able to control the landing spot of? A missile. Small enough to not have any true impact on the Ark but large enough for her to fit in especially once dismantled and modified with magic. She found the cargo hold easily enough after reading a few guards. The missile would be ready soon enough. She used her magic to fix the damaged suit she'd found that was set to be used as scrap material.

* * *

**A/N: So Diana Sydney in canon originally lost her last election to Jaha who then became Chancellor. I'm changing that it not only fits better with the plot-line but to show the difference Isis' birth caused. Another note will be added in the next chapter at the end to highlight that change.**

This was going to be their next to last visit before she launched. She was still trying to come up with someway to tell him everything. How would she be able to though? She was a few weeks away from turning 17 and if what she had caught onto from the mind of a councilman was correct she was scheduled to be executed a year early. She had run into Jaha weeks ago by accident. His mind had been plagued with the thoughts of Diana Sydney calling for her execution. How could she tell him that her 'mother', his wife, was about to become the reason she died in 2 weeks if she stayed?

As she walked into the familiar visitation room she noticed that Clarke was missing.

"Where's Clarke?"

"She's visiting Wells. You know how I've told you about them. I expect those two will be a couple in another year or so." He was nervous, she noticed. His eyes were constantly sweeping the room and lingering just slightly on the guards just outside the clear doors. "Sweetheart, I need to tell you something important so I need you to listen to me." He said keeping his voice low as he took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What's going on?"

"It's the Ark. Isis, the Ark is dying. I probably wouldn't have even caught it this soon if it hadn't been for that projection program you came up with months ago."

"Dad"

"I need to tell everyone but I had to let you know that I'm getting you out of here. They can't keep you locked in here now that you're the reason we know about this. They'll have to."

"Daddy, that's a long shot at best. They're not going to let me out of here unless it's for me to be floated."

"Don't! Don't say that."

"Daddy, it's the truth."

"Not if I can help it." He said after a few moments and stood up to leave.

"Daddy?" He turned around and pressed a kiss to her head.

"I'm getting you out of here, I promise."

"No. Daddy, no!" She couldn't stop him without exposing herself as he walked out the doors. He hands slammed against the table. "Damnit!"


	6. Chapter 6

She had to move up her time table. She wasn't sure how long she had now but she needed to find her father and get him to that missile. With a few more comforting charms and a small expansion of the interior she was sure they could both fit even if a bit of a tight squeeze. The only problem would be procuring another suit. She would have to hope there was either one close by or that he didn't freak out if she magicked one up from his own clothes.

* * *

"Prisoner 132, face the wall." I did as I was ordered and the guards entered my room. From the corner of my eye I could see they had their batons out.

"What is this?"

"Keep quiet." They cuffed my hands behind my back. There was one on either side of me, leading me by my arms.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Nathan yelled from the common area below, drawing the attention of a few of the others.

"Where are you taking her?"

"She's not 18!"

"Let her go!"

They all rose and attempted to get to the upper level only for the guards to push them back. "Get out of our way!" A few of my friends struck at the guards only to end up being struck with the shock batons.

"Stop it!" I struggled against the guards holding me when I saw Nathan Miller along with John Murphy hit the ground. My elbows struck out at the guardsmen, pushing them back. I twisted my body kicking my leg up and going across the face of one before kicking my other leg back at the other. "Listen to me! Stop fighting! It'll be ok. It's ok." Murphy was staring up at me from where he held his hand at his chest, where the guard had shocked him as Nathan helped him sit up. He shook his head, teary eyed. "It's ok." I said before feeling a shock-baton press against me. "AGH!" I screamed out in pain before collapsing against the railing.

"ISIS!" I heard multiple voices call out to as the guards began dragging me out. They never realized I had taken the secondary batons they had hidden.

* * *

"I love you, kid."

She looked up at his voice to see them just a few feet ahead. Dad, Clarke, and Dr. Griffin. He was saying his good-byes to them. He had just turned to enter the enclosure they would float him from when the guard spoke. "We have her here, Chancellor Sydney."

**A/N: It was never known exactly when Sydney was voted out of the council or why. So, I've decided that this along with attempting to execute a minor will be what gets her voted out as despite Abby changing her records, Jaha knows the truth. Abby will deny it was her that changed them and that someone else must have used her codes if found out while Sydney will claim she believed she really was 18. After all the Griffin's, Sydney, and Jaha are the only ones that know and why would Sydney bother to remember a prisoner she never considered of any worth.**

Dad's face when he saw her there was heartbroken and it was the same for Clarke. "Isis?" she gasped out. "What are you doing with her?"

"You're bleeding." Chancellor Sydney spoke.

"She caught us off guard, managed to knock us down. Some of the prisoners started rioting when they saw her. They started attacking us. Skybox went on lockdown the moment we were out."

"All this for one girl? What is so special about you?" Sydney's hand went under her chin and lifted her head so they would be looking each other in the eyes. She spit in her face. The guard struck her, knocking her to her knees, as the blonde stepped back wiping her face. "Put her in the chamber with Griffin. They can float together."

"No, she's not 18!" Dad yelled out and one of the guardsmen pushing her forward paused.

"She is according to her records." Sydney said, the corner of her lips tilted upward. "Lock them in, now. That's an order."

"No! You can't!" Clarke called out.

They shoved her dad forward before pulling her up and shoving. She called on her magic and a second later the cuffs fell into her hands as she let the batons slide out of her sleeves before striking out. She attack the one on her left first before turning to the other. The other guards moved to attack but she was faster. Abby grabbed Clarke and pulled her back as Jaha did with his son. Sydney boxed herself into a corner. "Time to go!" She grabbed her dad's hand and pulled leading him down a hall. "Come on!"

**A/N:Obviously you'll need to picture them in the Ark and walking towards the float chamber for the gifs. Guards only have batons out not the guns in gif.**

"How on earth did you do that?" Her dad asked as he followed behind her.

"Might not have anything but I trained in my cell. I was never going to just let them float me without a fight." She didn't mention how her running her magic throughout her body had made it stronger and faster than it ever would have been otherwise. More guards came and she attacked from the corner her dad helping her to trip one before she shocked the guard to make sure he stayed down.

* * *

"Isis. Isis, sweetheart, there's nowhere to run! Especially not this way, it's a dead end." He tried to pull me back from the room I'd led him to and I turn around to face him.

"No, it isn't. We're not running or hiding. We're going to the ground." Armed guards rush forward and I set the doors to close.

"Isis, the ground won't be survivable for at least another 100 years."

"You're wrong, daddy. It is survivable, I know it. And I need you to trust me." She grabbed his arms and looked him in the eyes. "Please, daddy. It's our best chance, our only chance." He stared at her before sighing and nodded.

"Ok, what do we do."

She waved her hand and he found himself wearing a full space suit. "How did you?" He asked eyes wide in shock.

"It's magic. Daddy, I can feel the Earth. Get in the missile. We need to launch while we still have a chance to." He moved towards the hatch as I hacked the system that would give me full control over the gate. "We're ready." I ran toward the missile and laid in beside Dad. "Hold on, tight." She cast a sticking charm on them.

**T-Minus 5 seconds to launch.**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

He grabbed onto her hand as they felt the missile's rockets fire.

* * *

**A/N: In regards to the last chapter's note, Sydney, and her prolonged role as Chancellor; Jaha did not run against her and is now regretting that decision. Sydney will be voted out because of her actions which led to a minor being 'killed'. Though because there is no proof that she was involved in changing her records they cannot execute her. Jaha went to Kane and Sydney, informing them of Abby's belief that Jake would go against their order to keep silent. Clarke now believes Wells told Jaha about not only her Dad's plans but about Isis being her sister, unaware that Thelonious had always known about her and kept it quiet.**


	7. Chapter 7

The landing was rough. We were both bruised up a bit but otherwise fine. My hand reached out to open the hatch but Dad stopped me.

"The air could be toxic, Isis."

"If it is we're already dead anyways."

"Alright. But we are going to have a talk young lady." She smirks but nods her head and opens the hatch. Immediately lifting her hand as the sunlight momentarily blinds her. She exits and takes in the nature around her. "It's beautiful."

She hears her Dad whisper behind her. She bends down and places her hands on the grass sending out her need for fresh water and fertile soil near an abandoned shelter or area that can be built on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm connecting to the Earth. Trying to find us a home."

"Connecting to the Earth? Isis, how?"

"It's hard to explain but my magic it's . . . I guess the best way to put it would be to say it's in tune with nature." She looks up at him. "I can feel it. Think of it as everything that lives, that grows, has a soul. As humans we're just more not aware but aware than anything else." His brows furrow but he nods to show he at least understands .

"What does connecting do?"

"It lets me know things."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that we're not the only humans here."

"What?"

"There's survivors and if what I'm feeling is right than about 30 miles due north of here are people living in that mountain that we really don't want to go near anytime soon." She said pointing in the general direction.

"Why? Isis, if there are survivors this could b-"

"They have others locked in cages so they can survive."

"What?"

"The ones living in the mountain can't leave it or the radiation will kill them."

"The radiation? Isis we need to get there if there's radiation!"

"No, we don't Dad. We dealt with solar radiation, which was a lot stronger than what is here, on the Ark. We metabolize it, naturally. The people living in the mountain never left the mountain when the bombs dropped so-"

"So their bodies never learned to handle it."

"Yea."

"The people in the cages?"

"Grounders, those who survived above ground. Their using them to survive. We need to move, there's a place we can make home not too far from here, maybe 10 miles from here. Fortunately, we landed half way down the mountain where the ground was soft enough not to do us some serious damage."

* * *

"Yea, you are definitely going on a workout regimen, Dad." She said as he leant against the tree, breathing and sweating heavily.

"Not. Funny."

"Way funny. I mean I was the one locked in a box most my life yet your the one out of shape. We should be close by now." She placed her hand against the tree, questioning the Earth. "I'm going to go ahead we're only half a mile off and there's no one within the next 30 or so miles from here."

"You sure?"

"Yea, might as well make sure I was specific enough before I drag you any further, old man." She said the last part with a small smirk before running off.

"You're grounded!"

"I know, I'm the reason we're here remember!"

"Not what I meant!" He sighed realizing she was already out of his sight before grabbin his leg when his muscle spasmed. "Maybe I really do need to start working out."

* * *

She had just made it past the last of the trees when she saw it. There was rubble of what had once been a stone wall. As she looked around she realized the building looked somewhat like an old fashioned hospital or school. Three building were forefront, the walls going well past them, but all of them were in need of major repairs if the clear lack of a roof and even the floors were anything to go by considering she could see the sky through the first floor window opening of the closest 4 story building. Much of the stone was covered in ivy and there was overgrowth everywhere. It was once she was near the entryway and wiped off a plaque screwed into the stone that she learned this place had been a rehabilitation center. She decided to search through what had survived and was stable.

Looking inside at what would have been a rather large lobby she came to the conclusion it had likely catered to the wealthy. A thought that was being proven even further if the broken down conservatory, elaborately detailed iron railing of the massive staircase, and the detailed ceilings of the arched hallways were anything to go by. There was one room that was in fairly decent shape compared to the others and she was surprised to see that the two beds had mattresses on them. Oh, they were filthy and part of the water damaged ceiling had flaked down on them but she knew that her magic could make them like new but she could also use them as the base to create new and better ones. It would take a lot of effort and magic but it would certainly help once the 100 landed. They'd have decent beds that I could say were found in storage underground.

_Note to self, build underground storage and safe zone for second nuclear apocalypse._ She wondered if she could just tell people the safe zone she builds was a decommissioned silo and that this place was a research facility that was forgotten and sold off before being turned into a rehab center. She'd say she upgraded it after finding the hatch in the underground level. After all a girl's gotta do something when winter comes and it's too cold to go out.

She realized she had been out here for at least a couple hours and quickly made her way out to bring her Dad here. "Ouch!" She yelped and looked down seeing the black blood flowing from the cut on her arm and looked over to see a sharp piece of glass that was sticking out from the table she had passed. "Damnit."


	8. Chapter 8

**If you don't like my work, don't read it.** **Simple as that!**

**Thank you for those of you not talking crap, it's for you guys I'm doing this despite my frustrations but at this rate some sites might just be abandoned despite how much I hate finding abandoned stories myself. You guys make dealing with the idiocy, worth it.**

**Onto the Story**

**Day 1, Earth**

He was amazed by the structures and the expansiveness of the land within the broken walls but couldn't help wondering how it would withstand weather conditions of wherever they landed. And so he asked. "How will it hold up to the elements? We don't even know where we are. What if it rains or snows most of the year?" He almost smiled at the thought of seeing rain or snow but he had to focus. The life of both him and his daughter counted on it.

"We're in Virginia so 4 seasons at least it used to be, we won't know until we experience it. If My coordinates are right we're in what was once called the Great Appalachian Valley or at least part of it." She looked at him. "My magic can fix a lot of it but I need to look over the info I took from the Ark's mainframe first. Don't want anything collapsing on us."

"You hacked the Ark's mainframe more than once?" He asked a single brow raised as he crossed his arms causing her to roll her eyes.

"I told you already, Dad. I was never planning to just let myself die on the Ark."

* * *

Isis had hacked the Ark mainframe when she began to prepare, so she could gather information on civilizations old and new from laws and military practices to architecture and agriculture. Laws were taken from the 'old' modern world though she had already begun making changes to them so that they would fit with what she knew of life on the ground.

Architecture and agriculture were taken from a mix of old and new. The information on architecture involved ancient ways people had once built structures and the tools used and modern practices used to make the structures more stable. The agricultural information contained proven ancient practices that existed for centuries and various hand held tools and even schematics of larger ones that could hopefully be made to aid in the growth of crops. Along with that was even what crops grew best in certain areas and seasons.

Militarization was focused mostly on that of the Roman Empire, more specifically the training of Legions. Their training would consist of running 20 miles a day in full armor before having to build a camp, dig a ditch and build a wooden wall of stakes only to do it again the next day, the following, and so on. They were trained together day in and day out. They were taught to fight, working together to cover any weaknesses that could be exploited. They trained with javelins and bows, and swords both on foot and horse.

She decided to add information from Sparta's military training on boxing, wrestling, and gymnastics. Along with various ways to become used to exposure to the elements with minimal risks. While it was unlikely full armor could be made without the Ark and likely even with it, it was possible to at least make chest armor with metal plates made from scrap.

* * *

For now though they focused on finding food and water for the night. It was about a 10 minute walk from the back wall that they came across a large lake. The water was clear and reflected the trees and mountains surrounding it. It was abundant with fish so much so that when she used her magic to catch a few that were nearby dozens were called to her.

* * *

He watched them from the trees ever since the woman came out of the forgotten building. Heda had sent him and a fellow scout, Kentari, to discover those that had landed within the unclaimed lands lying between Trikru, Ouskejon Kru (Blue Cliff), and Louwoda Kliron (Shallow Valley). The land had long been left untouched due to its close proximity to the Mountain Men. While separated by their own mountains and the glowing forest it was where the mountain men had first made their presence known. He wondered if they would come for the two Sky People.

The Sky woman was a nightblood, royalty and as such not to be harmed. He assumed the man with her that was left behind was her guard though clearly a poor one as he saw no injuries. He thought and decided he would hold his judgement as he knew some injuries could not be seen so perhaps this was the case for the man. He sent his fellow scout back to report to the commander promising to keep an eye on them.

It was later on shortly after he finished drawing her from his memory at the lake that he realized she was preparing to do something. She had a similar look to when she had stepped into the water of the lake and the fish had somehow flocked to her. Her fingers dug into the ground and when she lifted them and stood from where was had kneeled rock rose at her palms. She lifted them in an arch and an open cave grew around the Sky People. His eyes widened in surprise behind his face mask at such power.

He had never seen or heard of such a thing before. He did not know if she was skilled with this ability of hers or not but this was likely the reason the fish had reacted the way they did to her. He had only seen her use it for food and shelter but the defensive and offensive manners it could be used were already running through his mind. _The commander must be told. Who knows what the Sky Woman, Isis, could do to an enemy with such power._

* * *

**Important Question Below**

**A/N: So, I'm thinking of bringing Lexa in soon and it has me thinking. We know that Lexa was made commander after winning the Conclave at age 12 (where Luna fled the same conclave after killing her brother; shaming herself in the eyes of many) and at some point before the 100 arrive formed the Coalition becoming the Commander of all 12 Clans. I can't see this happening at such a young age as she would have had to prove herself further before they would come to heel. As such I think her plans for forming the Coalition would have been completed and she would start doing so about this point in time.**

**This would mean that currently Costia has not been killed by Queen Nia and so Lexa has not become emotionally detached/stunted nor is she as cynical as she is seen in the show due to her death. I imagine Lexa would still be serious and the 'visionary' leader of the grounders but would have been somewhat more open but we all know that Costia's death affected the choices she made and it makes me wonder, if she had lived, if Lexa would have still chosen to simply allow Tondc to be bombed without warning her people or taking any action really aside from ensuring her own (and Clarke's) safety. **

**So my question for you guy is, do you want Costia to live?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 2, Earth**

"It's just the two of us, Isis. Why do you want to rebuild the entire property? And more, I mean what would we need an underground shelter for?"

"What about others? What about Clarke when you finally get that radio to work? Where will she, anyone else live, if we don't get it ready? And don't say I can do it then. I am not letting anyone else know about my magic, not if I can help it!"

"Alright so we'll get it done now but will you at least tell me why you don't want anyone to know? Sweetheart, what you can do is amazing." He said following her out of the cave she'd made for them to sleep in as they made their plans.

"Yea, it is." She turned to face him. "But what about when they want me to use it for them? What about when they want to know if it's hereditary? And if you or Clarke don't have it, if what I can do can be passed on? What then, Dad?"

"Isis, that won't happen."

"Just like your wife would never lie to your face about your first daughter dying of health complications, days after being born because of the color of her blood?"

"That isn't fair, Isis."

"Fair?" She licked her lips before continuing. "What is fair is being locked in a box?" She arched a brow waiting for a response but as much as Jake Griffin wanted to defend the woman he had married and given him two beautiful daughters, he had to admit that he couldn't find the woman he fell in love with in the one that had laid next to him most of the time. In truth, the only times he saw even a hint of her was when she was with Clarke. "Yea, I didn't think you'd have an answer for that either. I better get started. I want the walls up by noon and to at least start on rebuilding our new home." She said before walking out.

* * *

The walls were her first priority. Once up they would serve as the line of the last protective layer of wards over their new home on the ground though set a few feet back of course. She planned to add additional wards as she went further out though how far would be limited on by what was claimed. Magic had a funny way of working. If someone purchased something if was theirs, at least that was how the world worked before the bombs. But what about after that? What about when there were no more leases or land deeds? Ownership was an iffy thing then.

Magic recognized what was claimed and what was not through the very Earth itself. If anyone lived on the land then it was claimed but what about if they only lived off it? She knew when the old rehab center wasn't claimed because the Earth itself did not recognize it as being lived on or in but the land surrounding it might be a different story. In this case, she would have to consider the grounders and their territories. In this case the Earth would recognize their ownerships much like they did in her own world's medieval times. Magic would recognize the land's ownership by, for lack of a better word, sovereignty or as one would have a kingdom.

The very magic of her wards would seek out the furthest unclaimed points in either direction and from there she would begin but first the walls.

**_earthyay otay yskay . onestay allenfay allshay ealhay . urrowbay inyay eepday . owgray otay ethay yskay . urroundsay andyay otectpray . ickenthay andyay expandyay . omfray ymay indmay indfay ouryay aceplay . _**

**_earthyay otay yskay . onestay allenfay allshay ealhay . urrowbay inyay eepday . owgray otay ethay yskay . urroundsay andyay otectpray . ickenthay andyay expandyay . omfray ymay indmay indfay ouryay aceplay . _**

**_earthyay otay yskay . onestay allenfay allshay ealhay . urrowbay inyay eepday . owgray otay ethay yskay . urroundsay andyay otectpray . ickenthay andyay expandyay . omfray ymay indmay indfay ouryay aceplay . _**

**A/N: Pig Latin translation = Earth to Sky. Stone fallen shall heal. Burrow in deep. Grow to the sky. Surround and protect. Thicken and expand. From my mind find your place.**

* * *

The walls had not only been fixed but had become taller, thicker and expanded to allow for at least 4 large men to walk side by side. It stood roughly 20 feet high at either end. A small box no more than 6 inches in width x 12 inches in height was made between the stones every 5 feet for possible archers/gunners to safely (or at least as safely as it could be) launch an attack while remaining hidden behind them. The stairs to reach the top could only be accessed from within, each staircase set 50 feet from the last starting 50 feet on either side from the only entrance that could be seen and would be known of at least to anyone she didn't trust. She sent a repair charm toward the rusted metal gate and once reattached she changed its very shape. The gate became solid metal and with a spell to change it's hinges, would now open by being rolled to the side. She decided to build a secondary gate before retiring.

**A/N: Think Great Wall of China but clearly not that high or anywhere near as expansive. The walls are basically large enough to fully enclose a smaller college campus so estimate about 1.5-2 miles within the walls. Most of what remains within has been destroyed but a few surprises may crop up here and there. For those of you who can see it please ignore superman and those of you on other sites that cannot look up superman has wall-building-vision on google or youtube. BTW superman has wall building laser eyes? WTF?!**

* * *

**Hey, if any of you guys have questions, I don't mind that! What I mind is when someone goes off and starts talking about my work being crap or how something I put in 'could never happen'. This is fanfiction and that means if I say it can happen, guess what? It can happen!**

**~~Large Author's Note Below Explaining details from last chapter~~**

**The tactics wouldn't be for the grounders or even just for the two of them but rather for later on (also remember they will be here for 2 years before the 100). The grounders are taught their own style of fighting from childhood and as such would not need it, but the 100 would and those I currently have in mind for a little twist will. The training however will certainly be put in use and in fact will be seen soon enough with Isis as she still had her memories and knowledge of fighting styles herself. While she didn't have any form of weapon, she spent most of her life in a box where she could do nothing but practice magic in secret, learn what she could of the differences in this world from her own (tablet and courses Jake Griffin put her in), and train her body. While she took the training and tactics it was more a matter of developing a way for others (much like Jake Griffin will) to build their strength and endurance to be able to survive on the ground.**

**I never understood how somehow, someway Kane and the guards from the Ark were able to trek over 20 miles and then back even further (as they abandoned Mecha station for Alpha station which was located further than even Mt. Weather) after going through oxygen deprivation and their landing. I understand they were somewhat trained but the fact is they weren't trained for the various terrains nor the distance.**

* * *

**As for the land, when Jake looks around and sees the land of their new home, remember he's only ever lived on the Ark. It's like when you get a new puppy and they just have to explore everything, that is basically Jake Griffin right now. Everything is new to him. In reality, the space within the walls as will be brought up later isn't really that large.**

**The Coalition was formed just about the time of Costia's death as such 'formal' boundaries have not been formed amongst the grounders meaning there are several large pockets between the clans left unclaimed, for the moment. I also can't really see the grounders ever claiming territory near Mt. Weather especially as we know that whenever they come with a certain distance (usually over 10-20 miles away) acid fog 'somehow' occurs. We also know that despite Mt Weather technically being within Trikru territory it also bordered somewhat with Azgeda (as such these borderlines would be created by the Coalition but do not currently exist).**

**I will be adding a few maps in but I wish there were better ones. I honestly don't have the time to make a full out map with various territories and another one for when the coalition comes into affect as it's already time consuming just trying to gather the gifs or edit photos/collages. So I'm going to be putting up the ones I looked up to show how it would seem. Though some of the positions of the territories are obviously way off. I say this because there is no possible way Clarke survived to reach Shallow Valley if it was based on either. As such, I'm sticking with what it the location it was based on which is Shenandoah Valley in VA, located roughly only 80-100 miles from Mt. Weather.**

* * *

**And farming, while there will be some sort of farmland used it's mainly going to be for things that can't be grown in the greenhouse. Things like corn, wheat, larger fruit trees and others along those lines.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Week 1, Earth**

Her magic slowly spread out 1 mile to the west, 3 to the east, 11 to the north, and 3 to the south. That was 56 square miles in total. It drained at her magic to reach so far out but fortunately once done the magic of the Earth connected and recognized her claim being made and took over. It pulsed at her feeling her want, surprising her. The earth had never been this responsive to her before and she had to wonder if it was because of how she had died in her last life or simply that this world had never had anyone commune with it before.

She pushed back and showed her limited knowledge of this universe's future and how little would survive, at least to her knowledge. The Earth pulsed at her frantic and almost violently in it's questioning of why she would not stop it and she gave her reasoning. The fact was as much as she didn't want to lose the Earth and would do her best to keep this little haven safe there wasn't anything else she could do. If they weren't already then the reactor plants would be burning soon enough and bring about the end of most of this world leaving little to nothing untouched by its radiation wave and the planet uninhabitable for humans.

But then it asked something she had not even considered. _Could its magic stop them? Could Earth use its own energy to shield itself from the effects?_ The answer was that she just didn't know. It made sense though that if a shield could be made to block the effects then why not one to keep it locked in it's own location ensuring it could only leave a small portion uninhabitable.

_I can teach you, show you the way._ She sent to the Earth and felt its agreement to learn.

* * *

The outermost layer of the wards would be a barrier and a combination of various shields, more and larger than she knew she would have ever been able to create herself. An adaption barrier with the combination of an assimilation shield, healing shield, and radiation shield. In truth, she had known that it was likely she could only form the barrier around the entire boundary. It was after all only her powering the formation and a lot of ground to cover so she had planned on slowly creating the shields further in over time, likely using the walls themselves as their base. She knew the longer the wards were settled the stronger they became but despite her massive core it still wasn't enough to do so at the strength needed unless she killed herself and she doubted there would be another rebirth just waiting for her if she did. Fortunately, the Earth in turn for her teaching and guiding it in the wards' creation would power their formation itself.

The adaption barrier would ensure that the wards wouldn't simply collapse the moment it was struck by an attack, this would help not only with Praimfaya but if the 'mountain men' ever tried to launch an attack on the valley. The assimilation and radiation shield were interwoven and would or rather should not only absorb the radiation wave into itself stopping it from entering the valley but also use it to make the wards stronger. The healing shield would allow the shield to fix not only the wards but that which it slightly touched outside it and even more so inward.

The wards were being not only powered but infused by the Earth's energy. She used her magic to guide the Earth in what had to be done. She kept the energy small within her almost holding its hand as they built the mesh so that it would seamlessly grow as it expanded outward. The crisscross pattern expanding up and outwards until it formed an open dome that would only be completed once it reached the end of its reach, her claimed territory. Once ready and the earth confirmed that it could replicate it she pushed it outwards. The earth leading it, visible to the human eye until it reached and settled at her territory's borders.

_Remember, you have to build it aimed inwards_. She sent to the Earth and felt its agreement. The Earth told her how the wards had taken much of its energy as it had been weakened by the last attack upon it and ensuring its survival. It would take time to build and strengthen the many wards needed but it promised it would start on this land mass and those that were closest first.

* * *

**~~Below are the promised~~**

**~~Maps and Explanation of my Doubts on them (for USA; not state versions) available~~**

Ok, I promised some maps, for those of you on Fanfiction as usual I'm sorry! The website doesn't allow pics, gifs, or video but you can find it on this same chapter on Wattpad or Ao3. I'll try to describe the territory lines though or at least the general position of the clans based on the map created to show it. Again, the canon maps showing the entire USA were clearly way off and I'll give the reasons why. (Sorry again, Fanfiction viewers!)

The map above somewhat illustrates what I imagine the territories would have been before the formation of the Coalition. As many of you can see there are major gaps and unclaimed portions throughout. I imagine that Mt. Weather was actually left as one of these gaps. A thing to remember though is that the west coast remained unknown to us and it is for that reason it remains completely unclaimed. Even among the grounders we hear of nothing further out that way. With this, there's many theories one even going to California itself having sunk or broken off, even becoming a dead-zone. Either way we know some type of significant change has occurred.

Recently while rewatching the 100 I noticed something that I didn't before. Every single time one of them looks out to the earth from the Ark there is mostly ocean. In S1E7 when Abby becomes aware of the hurricane over the 100, we see what would be the 'new' North America and upper part of South America. In this it becomes clear that the Gulf of Mexico has in fact increased in size, reaching further into the states. I say this because through the clouds of the hurricane we can see blue (ocean) instead of what should be land mass. Another thing proving this is that the only lakes visible from space would be the great lakes and yet we can see the lower portion of one of them (possibly Lake Michigan or Lake Erie) at the top of the screen but limited land mass between the lake and the outer cloud formation of the hurricane.

This massive change in not only the terrain but shape and size of the USA would explain how a Hurricane in the middle of the Gulf could be 'right on top of them' and also explains my belief in the maps we have of the 100 borders being wrong.

* * *

Next will basically be what we know of the 100 territories after the Coalition. Those of you who can see this map will notice a clear difference in the locations of clans which is yet another proof that we don't know exactly where they are. Regardless this is just to show that it is after the Coalition that formal lines will be drawn. Also please ignore the pin locations for Skaikru and Trikru on this as they are wrong. One fact we do know from both maps are that the Ice Nation is north-west to the Wood Clan and Shallow Valley is to the south-west. The Wood Clan also hold most BUT not all of Virginia.

Now, Shallow Valley as mentioned before had to be a lot closer than any of the maps show as there is no way Clarke would survive traveling from to either of the Carolinas let alone Georgia on foot without food or more importantly water (based on the maps). Polis was located in what was once Baltimore (Clarke waited out Praimfaya in NJ though so she was even further away but let me by nice because google won't give me those calculations) so if we look at her traveling from Polis and by the maps we estimate that Shallow Valley was in Charlotte, NC Clarke would have to travel about 420.5 miles, roughly 5-6 days, as she didn't have a vehicle in the early days after Praimfaya. The human body can usually only survive 4 days without water, being extremely generous 7 should she drink her own fluids (ew), but that is still coming from Polis and at modern day convenience with roads and maps and not having to search for something to eat. So it would actually take longer and again she was actually on Becca's Island which was located somewhere off the Jersey coast and south of Long Island.

^^ Therefore, the 100 map of the northeast coast I have edited and comes into play. For those of you who cannot see it I have made it so Sky Valley is located 60 miles south-west of where the dropship landed, known as Fort Valley, VA today. Shallow Valley will be another 40 miles south (and slightly west) of Sky Valley in Shenandoah Valley, VA. I know it's not a creative name but I'm tired and I have the flu. If you guys want to give me some ideas of what they should name their home I'm open to suggestions and honestly the grounders weren't creative with what they were called either. For example Wood Clan, Lake People, Plain Riders; none are really creative so I don't see why they would be different.


	11. Chapter 11

**Week 2-3, Earth**

There were three main buildings within that had survived the bombings and time, partially anyways. She had decided the largest one would be turned into a residence hall for when the 100 came. Oh it would be able to fit far more than just them considering its size but that wasn't a bad thing. It was the one she had first seen when she arrived. Standing four stories high she looked over the schematics in her solar-powered tablet again to make sure her calculations were correct.

The first floor would be a lobby, hangout area, and smaller meeting hall for those living within along with various workshop areas that could be set up. The basement would be used as storage for things like spare bedding and materials as well as non-perishables in case there is ever a snow-in. The second floor would be the actual 'dormitories' as there was more than enough space for the 100 to have their own rooms if they chose it, with the help of minor undetectable expansion charms. The rooms here would be set for two beds, though in hotel style layout. The third and fourth floors however would hold apartments. These apartments being a mix of 2-3 bedrooms complete with their own kitchen and living space, hopefully to be used by those from the Ark if any even joined them here.

The next building and the smallest was one that she didn't expect to be used any time soon aside from the first floor by her and if she could convince him, her dad. This would be the one that would serve as a base of operations for any sort of military she formed. The first floor would hold a lobby that served as a meeting hall (hopefully, eventually filled with drawn out maps once she had the chance to ask Earth and create one with the various boundaries and terrains), a large cafeteria with a decent sized kitchen and a large multi-purpose training room. The training room would be set up for different training and appropriate equipment; sword training with wooden swords that she would use her magic to form, another would have mats transfigured from old and rotting rugs laid down for hand-to-hand combat training and gymnastics, weights transfigured from stones, a rock wall made by fusing rock to the stone walls and permanent sticking charms, and ropes rigged to the ceiling also covered in permanent sticking charms. The second floor would work as an armory. The third floor would be the barracks set in bunk rooms to promote a sense of unity. The basement would have a shooting and archery range with room for storage.

The third building was the one that lied between them. The left and right wings expanded forwards and were two stories high while the center was four. The right wing was the closest to the residence hall so that would be where she would create a commercial size kitchen that could feed hundreds and a cafeteria spanning the rest of the first and entire second floor.

The left wing would become the hospital ward. The first floor would hold a section for the general population and a smaller one to set up rooms for procedures that may need a sterilized space. Half of the second floor would be used for doctor/healer's quarters while the other half was used as not only storage for medical equipment but a quarantine area, as she somewhat remembered some type of outbreak happening amongst the 100. She would have to build two separate staircases so that anyone who did need to go to quarantine didn't need to pass by their living space as not only would it likely spread anything they had but also make the doctors feel uncomfortable. For this there would be two entries from the outside, one of which would lead straight towards the quarantine room steps.

The center part of the building would be multi-purposed. The basement would be a massive storage area and eventually also lead to what would be an underground bunker that could hold just over a thousand people with the use of expansion charms. The bunker would hold common areas, a hospice, a farm area spanning two floors that would be capable of keeping then fed for a decade, living quarters, and machinery area that would hold everything that would be needed to keep things running for years if they needed to go underground.

The first floor would hold a lobby that generally acted as a free space to be used with seating all around and partially open to the second floor which held a meeting hall enlarged with undetectable expansion charms. This meant that if needed thousands could meet and hear whatever would need to be discussed at once. Behind this would be the greenhouse which would also be expanded to seem larger than it actually was while her magic that it would remain somewhat warm even when it snowed and ensure the crops would grow larger, faster, and yield more crops then they would otherwise. It would mainly hold things that couldn't be grown in winter such as onions, peppers, grapes, various berries, herbs and a few fruit trees.

The third and fourth floors held what would be her and her dad's home, for now. She had been locked in a box all her life and she had no plans to ever be so enclosed again. She built a large common area with two living rooms with a massive fireplace separating them which was open to a massive dining area that could fit 12 at the least a. A large kitchen would be built as truly she had missed cooking and baking terribly, as she had used it as one of her ways to relieve stress. She didn't know what would happen when Abigail Griffin made it to the ground but she knew she didn't want to be near her so she made separate sleeping areas that would be accessed by two staircases. The one to the left would lead to Dad's room along with another two while the staircase to the right would lead to her own and three others.

Every window had unbreakable charms and was charmed seal proof. All the buildings held standard wards preventing damage from the elements or insects (the wall also), fire-proof charms that would act as a sprinkler system if a fire broke out quickly containing and snuffing it, and general health wards that would alert her, through a notebook she conjured and spelled with infinite pages, if there was someone was sick or hurt the vibrancy of the coloring of their name and location would change depending on their condition (the wall).

* * *

Jake Griffin created solar panels from scrap metal and redesigned the old generators to run off them rather than the fuel they once did. He would spend most days searching the piles of various materials his daughter made from the rubble and fallen debris that went unused in rebuilding. Apparently with all the untapped magical energy that was being released and had only been increased after the bombings it meant magic could take over in producing running water replacing the copper and even a few steel pieces of the plumbing. She replaced them by forming clay pipes with her magic and 'charming' them to be unbreakable and with something she called purifying runes embedded within them.

**A/N: Without so many people destroying Earth, the very reason ALIE started the Nuclear Apocalypse, it stands to reason that there would be more energy released as the Earth is no longer dying as people consume its resources without replacing it. Think of the Nuclear Apocalypse effectively almost resetting the Earth; no global warming, no incoming ice age, etc. The bombs had left Earth in a new stage where it is being reborn rather than dying.**

Apparently the magic would make sure the didn't break down or break because of tree roots while the 'runes' would make sure the water was always clean. This gave him access to a bit more wiring and various materials. He had wondered why she couldn't just conjure them up or even make them from the earth like she did so many things but she didn't mind explaining. She explained how if she had used her magic to 'transfigure' them from something else it would have still acted much like it's previous form and as such incapable of being used as needed. Rock even if it looked like copper was still rock and would have the same properties despite its shape and texture.

Conjuration was different though. She told him how if she conjuration was creating something from nothing and that the longer she wanted something to last the more magic she had to pour into it at the moment of its formation. Woods and the like were considered organic compounds and easier to produce but inorganic compounds like clothes and various metals were inorganic and nearly if not outright impossible to conjure permanently. There was no way to know if something was permanent until it simply disappeared as magic would recognize it as permanent if could last as longer than a year. They couldn't take the risk that something vital could simply disappear especially not something that would have electricity running through it.

This meant that until they could find more materials they would be unable to build a radio that was strong enough to communicate with the Ark. He was able to build them walkie talkies so he could stay in contact with her when left the walls. When he wasn't in the workshop though he was trying and failing to learn how to cook. For some reason he didn't understand Isis would eat the overcooked bland meat regardless and still give him a smile and kiss to the cheek after finishing. He was thankful that she didn't say much about it but at the same time he was concerned about what he would be able to help with considering his own skills lied in engineering and without the materials there really wasn't much else he could do. On the Ark his skills made him and his mind one of those most valued member but here he could barely help his daughter. He was useless.

"You're not useless, Daddy." His head snapped up.

"I was thinking out loud again. Wasn't I?"

"Yea." She smiled as she sat next to him. "I may not say it often but I'm glad you're here and I wouldn't have been able to get most of the things you've made done this soon. Hell, I may not have been able to do it at all."

"Don't be silly, Isis."

"I'm not." She hugged him from his side. "Making solar panels from broken glass and scrap metal is genius. You even managed to rework those old generators so we have electricity! Dad I can do a lot with magic but what you did is just as important. We don't have to make a fire outside where we can be attacked because we have those old electric stoves you rewired."

"The ones you used your magic on, right?" He gave her a pained smile.

"Dad, I only used techno-magic on them for two things to make it your repairs permanent and so that we don't have to worry about any fires." She smiled at his shocked look and giggled. "Don't let my magic make you insecure, Daddy. I may be able to do things you can't but I'm always going to need you." He wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kissed to the top of her head, smiling.

"I love you, kid."


	12. Chapter 12

****Week 3, Earth****

It was 23 days after they arrived on the ground, that he heard it from where he was gathering berries outside the walls. The thud of horse hooves and neighing. He grabbed the radio at his side. "Isis, get inside the walls. We have company." They stopped only a dozen or so feet away from him. Front and center was a young woman around his daughter's age.

"Dad!" Isis came running out from the front gate to his side and his heart nearly stopped when he saw one of the bows aimed at her.

He tried to move in front of her, trying and failing to hide her behind his larger frame but it was already to late for that.

"Dad stop." She told him, putting her hand to his arm and moving to place herself in front of him instead.

"So he is your father only, not a guard. That is good, he makes for a poor one despite his size." Isis eyes narrowed at that and he grimaced knowing the girl was right. Out of the two of them, Isis was the fighter. As much as his sweet girl had told him they were not alone and he had seen all her magic could do he had still doubted that people survived. Oh, he had done some of the training she asked him to join in. He stretched and ran with her every morning, even let her teach him how to fight a bit. He even worked with the weights and tried the rock wall but he had refused to touch the weapons. Now he wondered if he'd live to regret that.

_If we get out of this alive, I swear I'll take this more seriously. I'll learn everything I need to survive here. Please God, anyone, just don't let my little girl be hurt._

"Watch it."

"Yu dare gon hedplei Oso Heda, Skai goufa!/****You dare to command our Commander, sky child!****" A man's deep voice cut though the momentary silence, coldly.

"Hosh op/****Quiet****, Tristan. Why are you here Sky person?"

"As you can see, we've been making this valley our home."

"Yes, I do see. I see you have invaded land that is not yours."

"It is mine." she smirked at the other brunette enjoying how her eyes reflected how she'd been caught off guard by her response even if her face did not.

"Isis." He called her under his breathe only for her to give him the same look she had on the Ark. The look that asked him if he trusted her and despite his worry and fear of her being hurt, he nodded. She turned back to the other young girl.

"How about we both be honest with each other? I know you've been watching us. In case it somehow skipped the attention of the 2 you had watching us, and considering my light show a few days ago along with everything else they've watched me do I doubt it, you know that I can do things others can't. What you might not realize is what I can do also allows me to know things. Things like the fact no one has lived or even really done anything except pass through and occasionally hunt on the outskirts of land I've claimed in well over 70 years. Earth itself declared these land unclaimed until I made them mine. In case you didn't get it, that light show was my claim."

"The Earth? You speak as though it is alive."

"Because it is. Everything that grows, that lives has a soul. We're just more aware."

"You are strange, sky person."

"My name is Isis Griffin." she nods at her name.

"I am Lexa, the Commander." she took a dagger from her side and Jake pulled her back towards him. Lexa slid the blade across the palm of her hand before holding it out, revealing her blood. "You are natblida, a nightblood, like me."

"My God." He whispered in shock from her side.

"What does the color of my blood have to do with anything?"

"Do you truly not know? Your blood it makes you royal, you are a potential Commander." She says as if I should already know this, and I do remember that but it's not as if I could say that.

"Royal? The color of my blood had me locked away in a metal box most of my life." Lexa and many of those behind her seemed to be enraged by this, though her eyes seemed to focus in on Jake.

"Don't even try it." Lexa eyes watched her curiously, when she stepped directly in front of him. "My father thought I was dead the first few years of my life and even after that he couldn't do anything about it that wouldn't get him, my little sister, or my so-called mother executed along with me."

"So your mother is the one who put you in a box."

"Not a literal box." She smiled sarcastically. "A prison cell. I'm sure you can see why I quite like our new home."

"Yes, I suppose so." Lexa pursed her lips. "Still, the land you are on is to become Trikru territory once I bring the other nations to heel."

"Other? There are other nations?" Dad spoke up only gaining an annoyed glance from her before she decided to ignore him.

"Tell me Isis of the Sky People, can you fight?"

"Want to find out?" Lexa and her shared a smirk.

"You are different. So few speak to me so freely since I have become Commander. Though you may not know what it means you see my people behind me ready to strike you down at any moment with a single order yet still show no fear. I think a fight will be most appropriate to prove yourself. Tristan, you shall be her opponent. No weapons or powers shall be used, am I understood?" She nodded as Tristan dismounted from his horse.

"Disha na odon soon, Heda./****This will be over soon, Commander.****" He said walking past Lexa and when Isis moved forward Jake grabbed her arm.

"Isis, no." She put her hand over his.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do! But this? He . . . it doesn't matter what I say, does it?"

"Sorry, Daddy." She kissed his cheek before pulling away. "Let's make this quick."

"No problem, witch." He gave her a cruel smile, she returned it with a sweet one of her own.

"Begin!" Lexa commanded and Tristan rushed her throwing a punch forward only for her to hit his hand away as she twirled around him, landing a kick to his behind that made him stumble.

"Hod op bilaik branwoda act gada en gon daun!/S****top your foolish act girl and fight!****" Tristan practically growled at her a look of rage in his eye as she kept avoiding his grasp, dancing around and keeping just out of his reach.

"Time to end this." She mumbled to herself tired of the man running at her and always trying to get her into his reach. He seemed to have an instant dislike for her and to be honest it was returned but she was bored of this and him. She decided to cheat and pumped a little more magic into her muscles then that which naturally runs though them after years of doing so, making her faster and stronger. It wasn't as if anyone would catch on and if they did they'd likely just believe she'd been holding back and considering her lack of weapons and magic she was, a lot. The moment he came at her yet again she put all her force in her leg as she kicked up and across his face knocking him to the side, bent over slightly. She rushed forward jumping forward just as he moved to stand and she twisted her body in the air, wrapping her thighs around his neck and flipping him hard onto the ground.

"I've seen enough!" Lexa spoke up as Tristan rolled over and rose from the ground, glaring at her. "I have a proposal of sorts. Should we reach an agreement, I will honor your claim as Skaikru."


	13. Chapter 13

**Week 3, Earth**

"You said you had a proposal. I want to hear it but first I think since I'm welcoming you into our home I should at least know the names of my guests." She said leading Lexa and those with her into the military compound's smallest meeting hall, one that she had set up with a round table to show that all that sat here would hold an equal vote on the actions taken.

She turned to see Lexa and her group taking in her repairs. "I believe you are correct." She turned to look at those who came with her. "Ai biyo bilaik tagon, hon daun seat.**/I say your name, take seat**."

She looked back at Isis. "You already know one of my generals, Tristan. Next is Anya, one of my army's many leaders." A tanned woman in her mid to late twenties with dark caramel blonde waves and black roots stepped forward to sit, her hazel colored almond eyes revealing little but a small hint of determination though for what she didn't know.

"Indra, Chief of Tondc." A dark skinned woman with short black hair and a tattoo curving around her right eye while the other side of her face held several thick scars. Her dark eyes showed she was wary and while she did not care for us she was not outright hostile in the manner Tristan was.

"Gustus, my guard." A large tanned man with brown hair that was beginning to grey pulled back into a braid at the top of his head with the sides shaved, a long thick matching beard, and dark facial tattoos that reach above his brow and continued down beneath his jacket stood near a chair Lexa stood in front of.

"And of course your watchers. Kenari." He was an older man of Asian descent that stood slightly shorter than Indra with a shaved head, a long black mustache with numerous grey hairs mixed in and a matching braided goatee. He had numerous scars going across his head and face.

"And his disciple Lincoln." A man only slight shorter than Gustus, at a height just over 6', with brown skin and a shaved head stepped forward. She could see the curve of a tattoo on his neck before it disappeared behind his right ear. He was lean but muscular and as he moved to sit her blue-green eyes met his brown, she felt her magic begin to sing within her, and she quickly looked away as he did the same. Unaware to either of them three others Lexa, Kenari, and Jake Griffin had caught the look they shared.

~~••~~

"You are the leader of Skaikru. You and you alone."

"That might not be possible." Jake spoke up looking between Lexa and his daughter.

"Why not?" Anya spoke annoyed the man dared to speak. She could admit he was of the attractive sort but despite the man's large frame he was no warrior and as such he should not have a voice in these matters.

"The Chancellor. He or she is the one who leads us on the Ark. The Chancellor is decided by vote. The people choose their leader."

"They do not choose the strongest of your warriors?" Indra questioned her voice clearly showing how she believed such a thing was foolish.

"They choose whoever they believe will lead them best. There aren't wars or anything like that on the Ark so-" Jake responded

"Dad." She said stopping him from saying something he shouldn't, God only knows what the grounders could try if he mentioned there was no army on the Ark and only the guard. "Basically, whoever promises things better than the other will be voted in despite the fact that few of the promises are likely to be kept." Isis spoke now.

"Isis!"

"It's true, Daddy. The Chancellor, hell the council is supposed to protect the people of the Ark instead they tried to execute both of us because you wanted to tell the people that the Ark was dying!"

"The Ark? You have mentioned this Ark several times now, what is it?" Lincoln's voice came across and she turned to face him.

"It was our home in space. "

"That does not matter, you are on the ground now. It is simple, you rule Skaikru or there is no Skaikru." Lexa said looking at Isis who looked at her father hoping he would understand, he nodded to her.

"Agreed. I will rule Skaikru but the Skaikru of the Valley. I will not be responsible for the actions of those from the Ark who hold to their old ways should they make it to the ground. They will be outsiders. I'll also promise not to join with your enemies."

"And what makes you think I have enemies?" Lexa asked, her head tilted.

"You rule. There's always someone who wants what another person has." Lexa smirks at her reply.

"Why should the Commander allow this when your people or rather the people, you say, you won't take in could attack us at any moment? What is to stop your people from pretending to be one of these others." Isis looked at Anya.

"She will tie herself to us." Her head snapped back to Lexa.

"Excuse me?/What?" Both Isis and Jake stared at Lexa wide-eyes and so did her companions, though not as blatantly.

"To become the 13th Clan, acknowledged by the Trikru, and for our alliance you will take a Trikru man or woman for your life partner. Who, you can decide but I will make suggestions preferably a skilled warrior and you will have only 2 years to decide before you must at least live or rather have him or her live with you and 5 years at most to marry."

"Wait a minute! You're talking about making some sort of arranged marriage for my daughter. My 17 year old daughter!"

"Yes and she is nearly a woman fully grown." She said not bothering to look at Jake as she held Isis' eyes with her own. "Will you agree to these terms and become Queen of the Sky Valley? Joining as the 13th Clan and a member of the Coalition I am forming?"

"Yes."

**A/N: So when I asked you guys if you wanted Costia to live, I was kind of surprised when I started getting suggestions for Clarke. Let me just make this clear, Clarke and Anya will not happen. It sort of leads back to that ick factor I have with Octavia and Lincoln. Anya as we know was Lexa's mentor and as such would be older than her. As her actress Dichen Lachman is 37 now so I've decided she'll be about 27 at this point. **

**Anyways, the ick factor. In the case with Anya we know that Lexa was her second up until she was 12 (6 years from this point). This would mean Anya herself had to have been experienced in battle and so likely in her late teens to early 20's. Lexa was said to be around 20-22 in canon and I've decided to go with 20 meaning she'd have been Commander for 8 years when the 100 land. With the age I've chosen this makes her 29 at canon and I'm sorry but I'm not having her with Clarke.**

**Lincoln is supposed to be in his mid-20's while Octavia had only recently turned 17 and considering her limited time around anyone besides her family this would have actually stunted her growth somewhat when it came to social and especially romantic situations. While Isis is the same age Octavia had been the two are slightly closer in age (Lincoln will be 25 at canon, making him 6 years older than Isis), she also already lived another life where she was not only a mother but a grandmother twice over. At the same time remember that before she died she was physically, still in her early 30's despite having been in her 70's. ****I'm actually thinking a different route with Anya. **

**Honestly, while I think Abby could grow as a person I can't see Jake coming back from her betrayal against him and her involving Isis in it, nearly getting them both killed. Let alone when he finds out Abby let Wells, a boy who they know loves Clarke, take the fall for it. I think Jake could let it go if it had just been him she ratted out to the council but I feel like he would just know that it was her that involved Isis in it as well. I just don't think he could forgive her again. He stayed originally for Clarke but I think it's time he let go and moved on.**

**Anya while stoic and seeing the 100 as enemies in canon (which lets be honest, there was reason for her to) was highly protective of her people and we even see a motherly quality from her second, Tris.**

**What do you guys think about him eventually being with Anya?**


	14. Chapter 14

****Day 0, Ark: Execution Chamber****

"No! You can't!" Clarke screamed as her tears fell, only for her sister to draw shock batons that were hidden in her sleeves. Isis fought off the guards as their mother pulled her back against the wall. "Isis?" She whispered in shock.

"Time to go! Come on!" Isis said as she grabbed their father's hand and pulled him down the hall. One of the guards rose to chase them but the moment he got near she stuck her foot out tripping him.

"Run Isis!" She called out seeing them disappear around a corner.

"Clarke!"

"Interfering in an arrest along with your own promises to complete your father's crimes that would send the citizens of the Ark into a riot leaves me no choice. Guards, arrest her. Put her in the Skybox will the other juvenile delinquents but solitary confinement. Perhaps she'll enjoy her sister's old room?"

"Diana, no! Please! Let go of her! No, let go of me!" Her mom called as guards grabbed them both. "Clarke!"

As they dragged her away she glared at Wells. He had done this. He was the reason her family was torn apart.

* * *

****Day 4, Ark: Skybox****

The rioting was non-stop. Everyday the guards were being attacked now as the juveniles demanded their own back. Prisoner 132, Isis, and despite being around the age of most of them the 'mother' of all those in the Skybox. At the helm of it all was Nathan Miller and John Murphy. Neither of the boys had been known to be on friendly terms but it seemed her removal by the guards and absence since then had been all that was needed for them to join together.

Their rioting would continue on for another week after being alerted to the fact she had been sent to her execution.

* * *

****Week 3, Ark****

Diana Sydney was voted out of her position as Chancellor, to be replaced by Thelonious Jaha. The only reason they could execute her was because they had no proof that she had known the girl was a minor. In truth, Diana truly hadn't known. Oh, she gave Abigail Griffin permission to have another child under the condition she forget the first and keep it locked away so as not to contaminate the rest of the Ark but she hadn't bothered to remember anything about the girl. The day or year of her birth honestly hadn't mattered to her. The firstborn Griffin girl was a disease on her ship and the sooner she had been rid of the better except now she had lost all she had worked so hard for. They would pay for this one way or another.

* * *

He didn't understand how she could think he'd betray her like that. Did she really not know how he felt about her? How he would do anything for her? Dr. Griffin had stoppped in the other day thanking him. He hadn't understood at first what he had meant but he caught on pretty quick. He didn't understand how she could have sold out her own husband to the council. As she spoke and thanked him for making sure Clarke didn't lose her only remaining parent, he knew he couldn't tell her. She had already lost her dad and sister, she couldn't lose her mom too.

* * *

She didn't understand how it had all gone so wrong. Thelonious had ensured her that Jake would be fine, he was only to be sent to the prison temporarily not executed. He was too important to do otherwise. The only one that should have been executed was 132. She made sure of it by changing her records to look as though she was 18. Only everything went wrong and now her baby was locked away, likely to be executed. Was this karma? Was this some higher being punishing her because she couldn't love the freak she'd given birth to?

* * *

****A/N: So with Clarke being put in the Skybox (in solitary confinement) a year early, she does not know what is going on outside in the rest of the Ark. This means she will not know about an illegal second child being found (Octavia) or Finn's 'spacewalk'.****

****P.S. We will not be returning to the Ark until the start of canon, which will be coming in a few more chapters. How many I'm not sure but I have the next two written out and still haven't made it past year 1 or the start of relationships for anyone. Do you think I should just have those relationships and friendships in a separate chapter or already established and a few flashbacks?****


	15. Chapter 15

"Commander, if I may ask. Why allow the girl to keep the valley?" Anya asked her upon their journey back to Polis.

"Anya, my old friend. Think of her power. Kenari and Lincoln have both witnessed it. She can call the fish to her even change the landscape by asking the Earth to bend to her will. If we made her out enemy and chose to use her power in any of those manners we have already seen? We would have no meat but what of our crops? We do not know if she could effect them from a distance but I would not say it impossible. She could starve us should she choose."

"Would it not make sense to gather our army and kill her now then?" Indra asked this time.

"We already know she can change the landscape of the Earth. What would stop her from simply raising the ground to throw us from our mounts or commanding the trees to attack us when she could command their roots to lift away from the paths she built? No, this way she shall be our ally."

"And if she chooses a mate from another Clan?"

"She cannot. I was rather specific after all. I said she must choose Trikru not a 'grounder' as she and her father call us. She shall be tied to our people. I would not dare take the risk otherwise with the Valley lying between the borders of two other Clans as well." Anya looked at her for a moment before giving a small shiver from her horse.

"The Azgeda prince."

"Yes. Can you imagine if Isis chose to ally with Azgeda? I have no doubt should Queen Nia learn of her power she would attempt to offer her son. Of course there is also Shen of Shallow Valley to the south but despite his immense size and skill as a warrior he is a true ally of Trikru. I also doubt he would hold much interest in someone so young."

* * *

****Month 5 Week 2, Earth****

Queen Nia was furious at the existence of Skaikru and that the child before her held the title Queen of the Sky. She stood at the meeting for the formation of the Coalition and posed her question. "How can this girl and her father be a Clan? There are only two of them. This talk is foolish." Murmurs broke out amongst the Clans.

Isis realizing Queen Nia's plan posed a question of her own. "If a Clan is destroyed down to a single person, does the clan still existence? Does it not still live?"

Another grounder, the future leader of Shallow Valley spoke now. "She is correct. If any of our Clans fell to a single soul it would not matter. The Clan survives through them. Let the first to say otherwise be the one to die out and their land taken."

"Thank you, Shen of Shallow Valley. Regardless, Queen Nia there are plans to communicate with my people in space. Currently we are limited by the materials we hold but we believe that given enough time, perhaps a year or two, we will have everything we need to contact them and have them land on the ground." Isis makes eye contact with each of the Clan leaders. "I have only one worry for this. If my people come down the landing will not be controlled. While they will be able to estimate their landing it is not unlikely that they could land off course should something go wrong."

"You say it can not be controlled. I say your people landing in Azgeda is you declaring war."

"How can I be declaring war when I am telling you far ahead of time that it is a possibility? Further more, when I am about to ask that should such a thing happen that my people either be guided to my territory or that I myself or another I send be allowed to guide them." Queen Nia's eyes narrowed on Isis. _The girl is clever but not enough_. She opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to it.

"What do you offer to this Coalition?" Another questioned

"In return for the acknowledgement of Skaikru under the condition that the innocent are spared, the Mountain Men will fall."

"Innocent? There are no innocent within the mountain!"

"You are but one girl!"

"Please! Please!" Queen Nia spoke a smirk on her lips. "Let us hear how this little girl plans to do what we and our ancestors could not, alone?"

"I am not alone."

"None of us will allow you access to our warriors so you can lead than to their deaths."

"I never asked for them Queen Nia. I merely said I was not alone. However since there are doubts I shall open with another proposal. Should I succeed not only will Skaikru be acknowledged with me as its leader. I propose since I will be taking on the challenge without the aid of any of your nations and considering that there is no land claimed between the Valley and Mt. Weather that when I succeed Mount Weather also becomes Skaikru land."

Queen Nia burst into laughter. "Go ahead, little girl. I shall await the news of your death!"

"I shall allow it but you have 1 year. Should you succeed where we all have failed and avenge our fallen I will not only acknowledge Skaikru and its Sky Queen but be glad to stand as their ally." Shen spoke.

"I shall second this." Spoke the leader of the Plain Riders also known as Ingranrona (kru).

Murmurs broke out and soon all had agreed that if Skaikru brought down the Mountain then she could claim it and those who were innocent as her own. Though the definition of innocent had brought about another round of arguments until another agreement was made. The innocent would be those beneath the age of 18 and the elderly while all warriors were to be executed for their crimes outside the mountain. In the case of any other that did not fall amongst either of the previous (or warriors who had not left the mountain) she was to be act as a judge and should any prove to be guilty of crimes against the nations, executed.

* * *

****~Author's Ranting Paragraph Insert~****

****A/N: I could never get over how many innocent people were killed in Mt. Weather. I understand that they had captured the remaining 100 but there were children, all the people that helped to hide them, and hell you can't say positively that there wasn't a single baby. Are you really telling me that there was no way to section off the residential areas? You can't because we know for a fact that they could seal specific rooms based on Maya being exposed to radiation and being unable to leave the room Jasper and Monty shared with the others. They could have found a way around it (a gate is shown near the scrubber that likely led to the dorms the 100 were being held in and as we know the doors have a lock feature that can be activated from the control room).****

****But once again Clarke's impulsiveness destroyed any chance of that when she killed Dante (losing any leverage she had gained) instead of simply giving a warning shot (like his leg or arm) and then asked the man whose father she killed to let her people go. She also could have stopped him from talking but let him encourage his son instead. Really Clarke, really? All that was basically asking Cage to kill everyone you love!****

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jake asked his daughter.

"I am. I'll see you soon, Daddy. I promise." She kissed his cheek before leaving, a bag with an expansion charm on her back. "Keep working on getting those heaters to work off the generator and water pumps for those wells. Once I'm back I'll charm them indestructible."

"I love you!" He called as she ran towards the gate.

She turned back a smile on her face. "Love you too! When I get back you'll be father of a Sky Queen." she laughed and he watched as she disappeared into the woods.

"Good luck."

* * *

****Month 6, Earth****

"What's the best way into Mount Weather?" She asked her hands buried into the dirt. The Earth had been tired lately and not nearly as quick to answer her as before. It likely had to do with seeking out those power plants and shielding them. She knew the wards had to go up and build strength but if the Earth kept going at the rate it was, it was going to force itself into a dormant state not unlike the one she remembered her last world had been in. It wasn't wrong and in fact she knew planets tended to do so often but the Earth had only just awakened since the bombings and at this rate it would fall into a long sleep, if not completely lose its consciousness. _Are you sure about this? I know you want to have everything done soon but at this rate you'll go dormant permanently._ It sent back feelings of acknowledgement and knowing to her bring tears to her eyes as it told her of a path beneath the mountain and warned her of those living within them that had been corrupted. She took a deep breath and continued on.

She followed the path the Earth had given her, leading her deep within what must have been a mine system long ago. It was a mile or so in that she found the most horrifying sight. Bodies thrown haphazardly into a cart likely by the large shoot above it. As she looked within she saw a number of those within were still alive if their light groans of pain and small moves were not them giving out. "Shh. Stay still, I'll be back for you." She cast a cloaking spell over the cart that would prevent anyone without magic (and so anyone not her) from seeing or hearing those within it. It was only seconds later that she saw light from a flame and heard the sounds of grunting and yelping that was quicking drawing nearer. She pressed herself beside the cart knowing that the cloaking spell over herself would not prevent anyone from feeling her presence should they touch her. Large men, some with various disfigurements she had never seen before began to pass her by running and yelping in excitement. What she noticed most though was the blood that covered not only their clothing but their faces as well most noticeably their mouths and the pungent smell of rotting flesh that made her want to gag.

She continued on her path until she came upon a door with a key pad. It was times like this she was glad that she had taken to learning techno-magic. The door unlocked and she was in.

A/N: Shen of Shallow Valley is an OC that will appear now and then Depending on how people like him he may show more often though I don't see it right now. I imagine him to look a lot like Dwayne 'the Rock' Johnson in Scorpion King or Hercules.


	16. Chapter 16

**Month 7-10, Earth**

Isis breaks into the mountain and spent the next months learning and watching. She learns the schedules of the guards and their shift changes. She learns the passcodes to various sectors. She learns who was cruel and especially enjoys the torture of their captives. She ensures that none of the grounders that Dr. Tsing uses in her little experiments dies by bringing them home to Sky Valley where her father has begun helping them along side of a number of healers from the other nations, showing them other ways to heal and even teaching a number of them CPR.

As time passes though she fears Lexa and the nations may be growing tired of her taking her time in learning of those living within Mt. Weather despite the fact that she has had more success then they ever have. She knows if the grounders choose to act they will expect her to lead them in and she cannot allow that. She knows that her agreement with them would be forfeit than and then the innocent would pay for the crimes of the guilty.

* * *

She had to act fast and so she began picking off the worst of their guard every time they would go out. She set small errors into their systems that would kill off their worst that would irradiate the section they were in. Their own systems automatically locking them within the irradiated areas.

She watched as Dante and Cage Wallace panicked as they tried and failed to correct the problem. They had come to the conclusion that Mount Weather was on its last legs, untrue but a reasonable assumption. They had ordered their people to keep quiet and hide the true reason the guards had died saying that the 'savages' were getting smarter and their attack on them was what had caused their exposure to the radiation.

The containment and dispersal units for their Acid Fog was the next to fall. She spent weeks creating a kill switch code that would lead to a catastrophic failure. A failure that would bring the Wallace father-son duo running with their most trusted and most dangerous. Once inside the room that was used to create and control it well, game over Mount Weather.

* * *

She sounded the alarms signaling all that remained within the mountain to move to level 5, the resident areas. She watched from the main control room as they all moved. 35 Guards, 13 of which having never explored the outside. Surprising they had only had a small number of those that did, perhaps it was only later on, when the 100 arrived, that they had begun venturing out more. _God knows they drew a shit ton of attention to themselves_. Another 10 were new recruits while the remaining 7 were those that had been asked to come out of retirement. And all of them were spread out. She locked a majority of the few elite remaining away from the others ensuring they could not join with those in level 5.

She dragged the two she captured from the room and brought them with her to where the others had gathered. Once they were kneeled she cleared her throat. An elderly woman near her gasped upon seeing her leather clad form. "Containment breach! There's a containment breach!

"The savages are inside!" Called one of the newest recruits as he guided some of the people back against the walls in an attempt to get them away from her.

" You bleed those living above the ground to death! For what? A few extra years? You care for nothing but your own survival. Damning the mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, sisters, and brothers of those who live on the outside. You are the only savages here!" She told them all in a loud but clear voice. She grabbed the hood of her dress and removed it, revealing her face to them.

"I am Queen Isis Griffin of the Sky People and ruler of Sky Valley. I have a deal for all of you. Join me and I will give you your freedom. You will be able to survive, to live on the ground. The other 12 nations residing outside Mount Weather are sick and tired of their people being taken and butchered. Of their people being turned into little more than animals that would attack their own family because you people have drugged and tortured them to the point they no longer recognize those who had been part of their lives. Become my people and you will know what it is to live, not just survive. Don't and I have no choice but to turn you over to those your people have acted against."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"How can you guarantee a way out for us?" A man I found somewhat familiar pushed forward, a girl just a few years younger than me calling out for him.

"My father was a Senior Environmental Engineer on the space station we lived on before coming to Earth. Together we've designed these bracelets." In truth Dad had designed the bracelets for health monitoring while her magic and the small needle like structures would be what would save them. They would have needed to kill to make it to the ground otherwise and she simply couldn't allow that.

"They will act as a shield of sorts that protects you from the radiation yet it will also slowly acclimate your body to the radiation levels. We believe that those of you below certain age point will only have to wear the wristbands for a short period of time before fully acclimated. This will likely be anyone below that age 16 and take anywhere from 1-3 years, those older but below the age of 50 will take anywhere from 4-10 years, and anyone else will likely need them for the rest of their lives." It would also allow the 12 nations to know or rather to believe that she was effectively keeping them chained as the bands could not be released without magic.


	17. Chapter 17

He did it! He finally did it. They had functioning heating systems for each of the buildings and just in time as the weather was quickly cooling now that September had arrived.

Isis had begun talks with the grounders and was informed that Commander Lexa was nearly done meeting with each of the clans to begin talks of an alliance. Meanwhile, Sky Valley**/Skai Kliron** was quickly being expanded. Various animals had been found that would aid them come winter. Chickens, sheep, goats, even horses. He had begun forming clay bricks to create silos and stables that would keep them warm in the winter.

It was when Isis had begun bringing those she rescued from the mountain and requested the aid of healers from the clans that he himself was able to make a few acquaintances and maybe even friends of his own here. Few healers had come, each traveling with at least two others (usually warriors). It was while he was building that those that had come with them began to seek him out, curious of his creations. He explained the process and how the bricks would keep the homes made cooler in the summer and warmer in the winter. He taught them how to create the clay bricks and even invited them to attack the bricks with their arrows and spears. They had been amazed to see that there was little to no damage done at all. They watched as he built the chicken coop first and joined him in beginning the stables to learn themselves and take his teachings back to their people. He hadn't realized at the time that his actions would aid in them building alliances. He had no idea that while his daughter would become known as the Skaireina he would be known as the Buida**/Builder.**

* * *

"You should learn to fight or do you plan to have your child do your fighting for you?" A woman's voice called from behind him. He turned to see a familiar face, Anya. She had come by every now and then much like the young man called Lincoln. He wasn't sure how to feel about him or the way his eyes would follow Isis. On the Ark it was not uncommon for there to be even larger age gaps between couples due to the limited population. In fact, Isis and Clarke's generation was that had children so near in age to each other. The more he though of it though the more he realized that he had never actually expected to see Isis begin a relationship with anyone. Until a few months ago he had still seen that tiny malnourished 3 year old girl when instead he should have seen the beautiful and courageous young woman she had become.

"I've never had to fight a day in my life, physically anyway." He said turned away from her before looking over his shoulder. "Would-" he rubbed his hand over his chin. "Would you teach me? Teach me so I can help protect her?" He turned to face her head on, blue eyes meeting hazel.

"You are a good man, Jake Griffin. Weak, but good."

"Strangely, I'm flattered and offended, all at once." He said looking down where she had moved to stand in front of him. "So, will you?"

"Yes. I will teach you to be gona, a warrior." She said at his confused look. "Do not expect me to go easy on you just because you look at me with those pretty blue eyes."

"You think my eyes are pretty?" His lip twitched up at the corner.

"Hosh op."

* * *

"You're daughter gives you everything you need to be strong." Anya said as she walked around the gym. "First, you get fit and then I teach you to fight and protect her."

"Couldn't I do it at the same time?"

"You? No. Your body is too weak. I doubt you could keep up with my second and she is 11."

"Ele- You train children to be soldiers?"

"Of course. How else would they learn? How did your people train your soldiers?"

"The guard didn't recruit until they were at least 17."

"17? Maybe that would work in the sky but here on the ground, they would die." She looks at him for a moment before turning away. "You will start with endurance first. Start running."

* * *

He kept his breathing calm as he let the weights drop from where he'd had them attached, sweat having soaked his shirt so heavily it had to be removed. Months had passed by and his body was hardly recognizable. Anya's training had changed him not only physically but in some ways mentally as well. Despite being married to one of the Ark's most premier doctors, he had never given much thought on how to maintain his health or stay in shape. Anya had changed that though.

Isis was out there doing her best to make sure their new home would be safe by securing alliances with the other clans and rescuing so many. She was spreading herself thin as it was and had even placed magic that would prevent violence from happening within the walls by making it so people would simply believe the fight wasn't worth it. She didn't have time to make sure her old man could fight too.

Anya did though, especially since it meant she had access to equipment for her and Tris' training. He still remembered those first few training sessions. How she had laughed at how pathetic his punch was. How surprised she was the first time he landed a hit on her. How she had flipped him over as she trapped his head between her muscled thighs. He remembered how it had started raining and they ended up sliding in the mud as they sparred outside. Remembered how her body felt as it landed on top of him. His lips on hers as the storm raged above them. How she had followed him up to their apartment to clean up and how that had changed into so much more. Stripping her as he led her to his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: So one of my faithful readers, Neptune_93 mentioned how after the mountain and having saved those within it Isis would need a title. I don't really see Blodreina (Red Queen/ Blood Queen) working and technically she is already Skaireina (Sky Queen). So I think a vote is needed for a title or even some suggestions. Please remember the title Wanheda only came about when Clarke had killed 300 of Lexa's warriors and all those within the mountain (382) less than a month later (approximately 21 days). **

**So far all I have is:**

**A. Nemiyon Haiplana (Miracle Queen) **

**B. Osleya kom Kwelen (Champion of the Weak)**

**C. Chanbreika (Chain Breaker)**

**Let me know if you guys like any of them or have other suggestions.**


	18. Chapter 18

She wasn't sure how to take to the fact her dad had some sort of relationship with Anya. She liked Anya but at the same time she worried about what would happen when Abby showed up. Her father may not realize it but she knows he still loved her. If that love was only as the mother of his children or still romantic, she wasn't sure. Anya while certainly rough around the edges and being rather blunt to the point it was damn near rude was someone she had come to like and didn't want to see hurt. It was likely the reason why after catching Anya coming out from his bedroom she didn't say anything but rather had sat down with him to make sure he not only knew what he was doing but was sure about it.

He hadn't been pleased and his face had been hilariously red in embarrassment as he tried to stutter his way around a sex talk with her. She had put him out of his misery only to send him into a panic when she had told him it was a little late to be giving her the talk. She had to calm him down by telling him she was still a virgin. The man had broke into a smile and went around with a skip in his step for the next week. Whether that was do to her or Anya, she didn't know, but she would bet it on the latter. He began glaring down any male that came within a few feet of her after that. Though he had practically become best friends with two that joined in on the glaring, Shen of Shallow Valley and once healed of most of his injuries Horus, previously of Azgeda.

* * *

Horus had been one of those in the worst condition from his time in Mount Weather. He had originally been bled but when they had seen how he continued to fight back despite his time in the cages they had sent him to become a reaper. She had taken the mountain just as he was finishing his 'training'. Unfortunately she hadn't gotten there on time to save the eye that had been carved out months earlier after he'd managed to break free of his restraints. As the months passed he had approached her in the hope of remaining within the Valley. His skills as a warrior made him formidable despite only having his right eye. He and Jake had become friends and Isis had come to view him as family. He was protective of her, little savior/** strik klira**, becoming her personal guard and Jake's helper in keeping men far away from her. Or rather all but one.

Where several of the clans claimed their people though allowed those in more dire condition to stay some, all had refused anything to do with those that were recovering from the 'Cerberus'/reaper programming. Most didn't seem to care even in the case of those who hadn't made it in yet, rejecting them simply for having been taken by the reapers and not locked within the cages others had been held within. Worst of them all was Azgeda, whose Queen refused to allow any of them to return stating she had no need for the weak.

* * *

**A/N: Have no idea who did this but love it. ^^**

She had been out in the woods sketching, when she heard his voice come from above her. "You are very good." She tilted her head back just in time to see him drop down from a branch, landing a couple feet away from her.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I?" She asked pointedly looking at the leather book he kept at his side. He handed it to her, hesitantly. She looked through it amazed at his talent. She flipped to another page just as he went to take it from her and her eyes went wide as she looked at the drawing of her. It was recent considering it featured her in the cloak she's made for when she goes riding on Astrid. She looked up at him a small smile on her face as she set his sketch book down, taking hers in hand she opened it and showed him a sketch she had of him. "I guess we have something in common." She said before biting at her bottom lip.

They had started meeting there beneath the tree nearly every other day. His tall frame hovering nearby as they sketched their surroundings.

* * *

"Have you begun seeking a partner?" He asked with a grimace and she groaned.

"No, they've been seeking me." She turns her head to the side and sticks her tongue out, making vomiting sounds. He chuckles at her.

"Is it really so bad?"

"Is it bad? Some of the men are older then my father! They strut around all day doing nothing and when they actually bother to look my way its to tell me how they would rule in my stead."

"They don't." He looks at her incredulous.

"Yes they do. Don't even get me started on the guys that are around our ages. They have no control of what comes out of their fucking mouths. Lincoln, I just want to stab them in the face!" He bursts out in laughter. "Stop laughing! I'm being serious!" Her face breaks into a wide smile before she starts laughing as well, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Shh!" she hushed him loudly, giggling as he tripped over his feet. "You know for a gona you're not very graceful drunk."

"And you are a very, very happy person when drunk." He chuckles as she leans into him.

"Funny. I always thought I was flirty." She says licking her lip as she pulls him towards her only for him to stumble forward, causing them to fall back onto the couch. Their eyes meet and they lean in before he pulls away.

"No, not like this." He presses a kiss to her head and sits up fixing them as she bites her lip before pulling the large blanket around them and leaning against him.

* * *

"Why are your people so scared of the ones that are healing from their time as reapers?"

"It is difficult. Before you, there was no fixing them and now. Now you are here but how do we know our people are still safe when they are there? You must also remember we have seen them lost, turned into monsters that could not even recognize their own child."

"And the ones that never even made it to that twisted hell? What about them? How can your people, the other clans, reject them?" Her eyes teary as she looked up at him.

"I do not know. You have changed things so quickly. Things I have known all my life are no longer true because of you. Others will need more time."

"Why don't you?"

"I was a boy of 12 when my father was taken by the reapers." Her breath caught. "The next time I saw him was when I was 15. I called out for him, I thought . . . just for a moment he recognized me. He didn't." He holds out his hand for hers and she places her own in it. His other hand lifts the side of his shirt and she sees the dark tattoos that curves at his muscled side. He presses her hand to it and she can feel raised skin, she looks at it again and realizes that where the tattoos separate there is old scarring.

"Lincoln?" she whispers, her eyes looking up at him questioningly.

"He attacked me. If I hadn't rolled out of his reach, I would be dead." He takes a deep breath. "I killed him. I killed him before he could kill me." He looks at her. "I have never told that to anyone. Do you think differently of me now?" His deep voice was soft as he asked. She moved to straddle him.

"No. Never." She whispered to him lightly before lightly pressing her lips to his. As she pulled back his hands cupped the back of her head and pulled her back to him. He turned his body laying her in the grass as he continued to kiss her.

**A/N: So we do see a new addition to our cast here with Horus, an abandoned warrior from Azgeda. He will become very much like Gustus was to Lexa. An advisor, a guard, and even family. Or even Echo with Nia or Roan, though his extreme loyalty does not stem from fear or wanting to avoid execution but rather from watching Isis during his time healing in Sky Valley with others who were 'abandoned' by their Clan and truly seeing that she has a different view of 'her' people and people in general then he knew Queen Nia had.**

**P.S. I am sorry about the wait, my flu turned into pneumonia. After feeling like crap for so long I'm finally good again and have also caught up on my papers and homework for my classes. Chapters will be going up starting today obviously and will continue to do so for the next few days.**

**P.P.S Witch Way to Life or Death is being rewritten completely. I think for my very first story I may have taken on too much trying to create and even switch between 3 OC's that are supposed to have extremely different personalities. As such I've decided that I am going to split them up and even possibly make 3 different versions of the story but this time Death has decided they cannot enter the same Walking Dead universe.**

**We all know the multi-verse theory so I plan on having all three possibly ending up with their own story. In this case what I'm thinking is that in one universe Cordelia will be Rick's daughter born shortly after high school but before he met Lori as this will still leave him at that same age range of being in his mid-late 40's. OC played by Candice Swanepoel paired with Daryl Dixon.**

**In the original 'verse Carol would have miscarried earlier on in her marriage because of Ed's abuse while in another Dean is reborn a Peletier. While not unheard of for couples to wait until later on for marriage, I don't see that here and it is unlikely that Carol who was married and who as far as we know never worked and as such likely married Ed in her late teens to early twenties was never pregnant before having Sophia. As such knowing what we know regarding Ed's abuse it is not at all a stretch to believe Carol had likely miscarried at least once if not several times before. Story would be OC played by Ian Somerhalder likely still paired with Amy unless you guys ask for someone else.**

**As for Violet, I very much imagine her being Hershel's oldest or of age with Maggie, born during his drinking days and either left with or meeting him after her mother passes. I can see this one for Adriana Lima mostly because of her nose and eye color as just like with both Greene girls she too has green eyes or in this case the Greene family eyes. OC played by Adriana Lima paired with Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: There will be 1 or 2 more chapters before we time skip to the 100's arrival.

~~*~~

Lexa stood in front of her throne as Isis and the representatives of the other clans sat in their seats. She looked upon each of them, a hidden glint of success in her eyes.

"Welcome to Polis, once again. We are here to acknowledge Isis Griffin's success in taking the Mountain." The others roared their joy loudly, all but one. "As sworn here, by all 12 Clans, we honor our word and accept Skaikru into the fold as the 13th Clan!"

"I hold to no such foolishness!" A woman's voice called, silencing the room.

"Queen Nia, you were the first to encourage this."

"I did not."

"You told her to go ahead, Queen Nia. Even if your words were spoken in mocking you did so and now you will honor it."

"She is a little girl. How do we know she held to her word? That she does not work with the Mountain Men. She let them live!" Isis narrowed her eyes, realizing that she was trying to turn the Clans against her so that she would not have to acknowledge Skaikru.

"I let the innocent live just as was agreed upon when we last met here, in Polis. I am no child murderer."

"Skaireina is correct, we agreed to this. I, unlike some, will not go back on my word." Shen spoke. "More so, I know that not nearly as many of my people would be as well as they were this winter had her father, the builder, not shown my people how to build these clay bricks and it is the same for many of you. Is it not?" Murmering broke out.

"Chanbreika, has also allowed for a new life in her lands for those she saved from the life of a reaper. We all know none of us have allowed them back. Few were able to be saved but saved they were and this is why she is the Chain Breaker. She did what none of us thought could ever be possible. I acknowledge Skaikru as ally to my people." Spoke the ambassador of Ouskejon Kru (Blue Cliff Clan).

"I second this." Spoke the representative for Trishanakru (Glowing Forest). The Yujledakru (Broadleaf), Boudalankru (Rock Line), Floukru (Boat People), Ingranronakru (Plain Riders), Podakru (Lake People), Delfikru (Delphi), and Sangedakru (Desert Clan) followed. In truth it was the last two that were somewhat hesitant as they had few of their people taken but still they honored their word.

"The Trikru (Woods Clan) honor their word. What does Azgeda say?" All looked to Queen Nia. Her face seemingly more pinched than usual and lips slightly pursed as her teeth clenched.

"The claim for Skaikru will be honored by Azgeda" Lexa's seemed to lose the tension in her shoulders somewhat but stayed on guard as Isis looked at Queen Nia knowing she was not finished. "when she and my son Prince Roan are wed." Queen Nia's smirk made Isis want to send an arrow straight through the Ice Queen's heart.

"I am afraid that is impossible, Queen Nia." Isis spoke before Lexa could a tight smile on her face as she controlled the rage she felt bubbling within her.

"You dare? I give you a way to have what you wish, for your ridiculous claim to be honored, but you dare to insult me by rejecting my son!"

"My claim is honored, Queen Nia. It is only you who insults all those here by backing out and dishonoring yourself by not holding yourself to our agreement. Now you try to create another but as I said it is not possible. I already hold an agreement with the Commander to marry one of the Trikru. I honor my word. The question is will you?" The woman's eyes narrowed and she stood.

"I do not accept this Coalition and so long as I live I say Skaikru is no Clan." She spat at them before walking out.

~~*~~

"We meet as the 12 Clans of the Coalition. Azgeda has refused to join us but be that as it may, we stand here today. Today in the acknowledgement of a new Clan and in an alliance with a strength never seen before. An attack upon one of us is an attack of us all." They clapped as her speech went on before finally it reached its end. "Now before we leave and each of you returns to your people with the news Skaikru must provide the symbol of their people. Skaireina Isis, has your Clan symbol been chosen?"

"Yes." She lifted the necklace she wore around her neck to lay above her cloak and grabbed the sketch she had made of it. Much like the symbol of the Ark it held a triquetra. Where the triquetra's loops for the Ark was wider and more circular, hers was narrow and more oval (shaped like an almond). The Ark's triquetra was surrounded by stars before being encircled by what was almost a halo of feathers, all of which was designed in grey on a black border. The lines of her own were done in black on a white border. Her triquetra entangled in a quarter moon covered in spiral patterns. She had designed it to represent her past and present life as a witch.

~~*~~

A/N: What do you guys think of my change is to the Skaikru clan symbol?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Costia's appearance will be that of Jessica Parker-Kennedy.**

* * *

**Year 1 Month 3**

Isis began expanding the wards surrounding the valley outwards towards Mount Weather. Few had known in her world that wards, once in place, could slowly be spread out further. It was hard and at the distance required would take at least a year to complete without compromising their integrity. Until then she had cast a few minor wards over it. The wards would ensure that no outright violence could occur anywhere within the mountain or the area directly surrounding it.

**Year 1 Month 6**

The wards wake her in the middle of the night, ringing sounding within her head. Someone was approaching Mount Weather with vile thoughts in mind, thoughts in which they planned to act on. She had to go quickly if she wanted to get there by the time they would as with the ringing getting louder it was clear they planned to try to enter the mines not knowing that one of the wards she had set would make them believe they were doing exactly what they had planned when in actuality they would simply be walking in place, never even realizing it. Throwing on her cloak and grabbing her sword and bow she raced to the stables.

Horus had been woken from his sleep in her rush to leave due to his own bedroom, once the guest room on the first floor of the Griffin apartment, being next to the entrance and his habit of leaving his door open. He followed behind her not uttering a single question once he had seen the serious look upon her face. The ride was long and hard but the Earth had flattened and smoothed beneath her horse allowing them to travel that much quicker.

They moved on foot once a mile out and already they could hear the screams of a young woman. "Disha way." Horus spoke lowly.

They followed behind him as he followed the tracks, hardly visible to her in the dark woods. Within minutes they arrived to see them preparing to behead the girl. It was clear by their face paint that they were warriors of Azgeda. Her bow and an arrow quickly found its way into her hands. She released the arrow into the would be executor's wrist. "Jus drein jus daun.**/Blood must have blood**." She said and her soldier's rushed forward, attacking the Azgeda warrior nearest to them.

The girl rose, grabbing the axe that was dropped and joined in. It was only once the fighting had ended that warriors of the Trikru arrived with Lexa leading them. "What is going on here? Skaireina why is it I received word that you have betrayed me and now I find you with the very one stolen from me and gona of Azgeda."

"They saved me, Lexa." The girl we had saved spoke as she was held up by one of my warriors. It was the Azgeda that attacked me. The Skaikru saved me just before they could take my head." She spoke, her voice pitching due to the pain she was under. Her torn and bloodied clothes only partly covering the various wounds signifying she had gone through heavy torture before they had arrived.

**Year 1 Month 10-11**

Isis and Costia had grown close during her time with Skaikru. She knew of Costia's anger at Lexa.

She felt forgotten by the girl she had loved and the more time passed without word from her, she felt that love grow cold. Try as she might she was running out of excuses for her lover. She wanted so desperately to believe Azgeda's attack on her hadn't changed things between them but Lexa had commanded she stay with their Skaikru allies until she returned for her. Months had passed, her injuries having healed and yet still she was not here. She was losing hope Lexa would ever return for her.

Her heart was filled with anger and betrayal. Word had reached her of Lexa taking a new lover. She could have at least had the courage to tell her she no longer wanted her, instead she has learned of her betrayal through others. She was done, finished with Lexa. She would not be one of those foolish girls that lost themselves because of a lover abandoning them the moment things were hard. She would make her own way. She would make herself a new life here in Skai Kliron, one without Lexa.

**Year 2 Month 4**

After over a year since its closing, the mountain was finally being reopened. The wards had fully expanded to cover the entirety of the land it was built within and the Philpott Dam. It would take some time to renovate the areas that had once been used by the Mountain Men for their experiments but the cages and labs for 'Project Cerberus' had already been dismantled. Well, more destroyed then anything else in the rage of those who had still had strength after their release and those of the other clans who came to see the conditions their people had been held to before the public executions.

The Earth sends a pulse of energy through her, a warning. She can feel its tiredness. It had not heeded her warnings to work slowly believing its power would be enough despite only recently healing. The Earth was falling into another sleep and did not know when it would wake again. It had done its best but could not finish its work. She tried to ask which reactors it reached but received no response. She pushed her magic out into the Earth trying to commune and while she could still feel and interact with the natural magic of nature around her she could not hear the Earth itself. Suddenly a pulse of magic shoots through her. It burns as it travels into her body, her blood boiling reminding her so much of her first death. As she throws her head back a silent scream escapes her. The burning begins focusing in and settling on the center of her chest and her spine. Her flesh searing as she collapses never having noticed Lincoln had seen her face twisted in pain and run for her.

She never saw his look of horror as he smelled her burning flesh. She didn't see how the moment he touched her skin he felt the pain of having his flesh burnt as well. She didn't watch as he saw his flesh burn black as night without ever truly burning. She didn't see as he did that the flesh of his left wrist blackened until a thick band was left. It was a thick band so similar to the one on his upper arm when one first looked at it but in truth was made of several thick vines that could not be seen unless one looked closely. Looking at Isis he noticed her own wrist and could see a more delicate and thinner version of the vines on her own.

It would be upon their return to the Valley and when she was being looked over by a healer that two more tattoo burns would be found. One on her spine of a strange flower beginning to bloom with another directly beneath it along with a line of diamond and swirls as it went downward. This one would span the most of the center of her back, vertically. The second was located on the front of her torso, centered directly between her breasts and beginning at them and travelling down past her belly button. It held the same strange blooming flower at the top of her breasts and another upside down just beneath them.

* * *

**A/N: Unfortunately, I cannot find the kind of tattoo I want for their bands but I have included the others tattoo/markings Isis has. The flower is a lotus.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I will not be going into extreme detail of them being sent to the ground but rather clips of those on the Ark beforehand, mostly those that will be on the dropship before returning to the ground. Also there seems to be a clear difference in age between the Octavia we see on Earth compared to the one we see arrested in the Unity Day episode as such this will be yet another change. Instead of being arrested in 2148 she, like Clarke, will be arrested a year earlier to account for this making her about 15 at the time of her arrest. We know she was arrested in the Fall and had turned 17 sometime before the Pilot episode and that she was hidden for 'almost 16 years' in this case however it will be that she was hidden for 15 years and as I am moving this up this will mean she was instead arrested earlier in Spring as that is when Isis and Jake made it to the ground.**

**And the votes for Isis' other title is in! Thank you all for voting!**

**A couple comments that have gotten stuck in my head so I've decided on giving another title that will be known solely to the Skaikru, a name provided and spoken only amongst her people. I give a shout out regarding this to YaoiLovinKitsune and StarHime98 who put the idea in my head though I've made it slight different!**

**Her titles are now:**

**Skaireina**

**Chanbreika/ Chain Breaker**

**Graunheda/ Commander of the Earth**

* * *

**Year 2149 September the 13th, Ark: Skybox Clarke Griffin**

She was locked within her sister's old cell. A small book had been hidden within the thin mattress, one that despite her fears in the beginning she had come to realize only she could see. The book had been a journal that had seemingly endless pages. A journal that contained so much she had never known about her sister and so much she did not ever want to know about her mother. Isis detailed remembering the multiple unknown tests done to her as a toddler she wrote on how she remembered starving to the point that she should have died when she was first placed within the cell. The journal contained details of dreams and even pictures of such. She wrote of how the sketches since receiving the journal helped her remember the dreams in detail. Dreams of living on Earth. Dreams of people surviving on the ground.

There was so much detail, so much emotion Clarke herself could not help but wonder if what she saw were truly dreams. She knew her sister knew things. Isis despite having grown up in the Skybox had always been so mature, so knowledgeable, so adult. Isis had only been 17 months older than her. It left her jealous how she seemed to just grasp onto or just know things she struggled with. Despite that, Isis was her idol. She knew her sister hid things from her. She had known that for years even if she stayed quiet. Reading the journal and looking at her sisters sketches gave her hope, hope that somewhere down there her and their father was still alive.

She had taken to making her own sketches on the walls and floor of the cell. Her favorite and the largest however was one on the wall near her bed. She fell asleep staring, hoping, praying that one day it would be reality. The drawing was of a family, a family of four. In the center were two sisters that while hold similarities were also night and day to each other. One sister's eyes were completely unshaded, her hair only lightly shaded symbolizing the blonde coloring of her waves, and her jawline a softened feminine version of the father's with full cheeks that had yet to lose their baby fat. The other sister's eyes were unshaded in the center but held a darkly shaded ring around the pupil to symbolize the girl's green ring which was said to be the exact shade of their grandmother's eyes, her hair was dark and shaped into ringlets that framed the angular shape of her face and prominent glass-cutting cheekbones she shared with the mother. The sisters' arms were wrapped tightly around each other as they smiled brightly. The mother and father's arms encircling them as they smiled softly.

**Ark: Skybox, Octavia Blake**

She wasn't supposed to be alone. Her cell was supposed to be next to the girl who was just like her. Someone else locked away for the way they were born. She didn't know all the details, Bellamy hadn't told her and that as if he knew in the first place. The night she was arrested was the same day Isis, her would be protector and she was pretty sure her brother's crush, was executed/committed suicide to escape being floated. Riots broke out everyday for a week and followed that sporadically for months and continued on even past that. The other prisoners wanted revenge for the lost of their 'mother'. She couldn't help but wonder if the girl wouldn't have been 'mother' to her too.

Her heart was filled with a coldness not even the cold empty vacuum of space could match. They took her before she could be her 'mother' like she was for so many others in the Skybox. The chancellor and the council's stupid rules took everything from her. Her one day of freedom pretending she wasn't raised beneath the floor, her right to live, her mother, her brother, his future as a guardsman, and now even she was gone. Her one hope in this box, the girl her brother told her about was gone. The riots wouldn't stop and every chance she had, she joined. It was the little satisfaction she had left from all they had stolen from her.

**Ark: Skybox, Charlotte Dean**

She was gone. Her mommy was gone and she was alone again just like when her daddy and first mommy died. There was a new girl next door but she didn't make the wall separating them disappear like mommy did. She didn't sing to her. She didn't play with her. She didn't brush her hair and make it pretty. She was just there. Why didn't she ever tell her mommy she loved her? Why didn't she ever tell her that she wanted her to be her mommy? She lost her chance and now she was just as alone as when she first came to the box.

* * *

**Space: Dropship**

"Your dad's a dick Wells!" laughter breaks out among them as Chancellor Jaha's video continues.

"Hey! You two stay put if you want to live!" Clarke yells to two boys that begin cutting at their belt straps.

"You're the traitor that's been in solitary for 2 years." The shaggy haired boy says as he floats into her view.

"Your the idiot that wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." She responds snidely.

"But it was fun. I'm Finn."

"And I, don't care." She gives him a sarcastic smile channeling her sister as best she can while trying to ignore her own bubbling fear as the ship shakes around her. She sees them from the corner of her eye, the boys from before. "Stay in your seats!" She yells as the ship hits the turbulence of reentry but its too late. The two boys following Finn's stupidity fly back against hard metal as Finn flies into two boys that were strapped into belts for those standing. The two of them latching onto him as best they can to keep him from flying to his death. "Finn, are you ok?" she yells to where he had flown behind her as sparks begin flying off the metal around them.

**Ark, Command Center**

"Total system failure, that's what we're looking at. All we know for sure is that they were off course when we lost contact, so-"

"Tell me about communication."

"Other than the telemetry from their wristbands, we got nothing! No audio, no video, no computer link. Everything that we programed in to help them is gone. They're on their own"

**Space: Dropship**

"Clarke, there's something I have to tell you." Wells looked at the girl he'd loved since he was 4 and sspoke as blue eyes met his. "I'm sorry I got your dad and sister arrested."

"Don't you talk about them!" Her eyes teared up even as her brows furrowed in anger.

"Please! I can't die knowing you hate me."

"They didn't just arrest them Wells. They tried to execute them! If you did tell I'll know soon enough! And then I will hate you!" Wells looked at her in shock and tried to ask what she meant only for his head to be thrown forward then back as the dropship crashed and slowly everything silenced.

"Listen no machine hum."

"Woah. That's a first."

**Earth, Before Dropship's Re-entry**

Isis laughed as the children encircling played a game of Ring-Around-the-Rosie. Costia stood off with another 6 or so mixed of those from the mountain and from families that had come to settle among Skaikru teaching them defensive techniques as part of a game she came up with. She had become one of the best teachers around and the children absolutely adored her. Costia had even spoken of building and running an orphanage for those without parents. It touched something in Costia to have seen the orphaned children from the mountain and those that had managed to come in hopes of finding their parents among those who remained amongst Skaikru with no luck. Though of the 15 that had arrived only 4 had been so fortunate to find their parents or older sibling among the living.

The two of them had decided to build the orphanage in the Valley. The building had started months ago and was set to be finished upon their return with the children. The orphanage was built 2 stories tall with 2 dormitories at opposite sides of the building, each capable of holding roughly 32 within. The dorms held 8 large bedrooms that would hold two children and could in fact be fitted to hold twice that somewhat comfortably if bunk-beds were used. The rest of the building held a kitchen and cafeteria, a nursery, classrooms for different skills, a large gym for training appropriate for their age, and at the center was open yard space.

For now however they were celebrating the Mountain's re-opening. There were plans to make it known as a neutral ground where one could come for medical aid and shelter. It would be a safe haven for those who needed it a few of the elderly people from the mountain had already moved back planning on teaching those who came along how to keep the remaining machines running. One such person was a teen just a year younger than her named Maya Vie and her father, Vincent. As it turned out Vincent had Hemophilia which was a blood clotting disorder. It was best for him to be near a place that treatment could be readily available and the Mountain would be the best place for that.

The sun was high in the sky and the evening's feast being prepped when a boom was heard from the sky.

"Graunheda! Chanbreika!**/Commander of the Earth! Chain Breaker!**" Warriors called from behind Isis as they watched the dropship's descent hands moving towards their weapons.

"Prepare the horses!"

* * *

A half dozen warriors followed her towards the crash-site after making the necessary preparations. Ever since the markings the Earth placed on me appeared I had been able to feel more than I ever could before. I could feel where a person stood myself, I could feel the most subtle of shifts in the body as though they were right against me. She knew there were 5 people heading their way and if their steady direction was anything to go by they were headed straight for Mount Weather. There was just a slight problem with this. The dropship landed in Trikru territory and regardless of their alliance she had no doubt that anyone left behind would make fools of themselves if not outright war if she did not get there quickly but first she had to deal with those that were coming. Isis raised her hand halting those behind her as she sensed them just half a mile ahead from where she knew the shallow riverbed the river snake lived in was.

"Take to the trees but do nothing until I give an order. There are only 5, all clumsy not warriors." Horus tried to interject but the look she gave silenced him immediately.

She watched as a dark haired young woman came into view upon the rocks and jumped into the shallow river. _Idiot_. She drew her bow and arrow, watching steadily as she saw the four others come into view and her heart stuttered upon seeing the blonde girl. Clarke was finally here.

Octavia as they called her laughed as she played in the water it was clear to Isis however that the goggle wearing boy had realized the danger in the river as he paused in removing his clothes upon seeing movement behind the girl. Movement her bow was tracking waiting for the river snake to come just a bit higher. "Octavia, get out of the water." The boy told her. "Get out of the water now!" He panicked seeing the shadow darken and deepen to show the large size. She turned as I pulled and just as she screamed her arrow was released into the snakes head.

The girl was quickly pulled to shore by the goggled boy who jumped in to help her at the opposite side after she foolishly tried to climb up the rocks smooth wet surfaces only to fall, skidding her thigh across the jagged edges. The others looked for me in the trees and it was only as she made it to the shore that Isis revealed herself. "Hello Clarke."


	22. Chapter 22

**"Bold"** = Speaking Trigedasleng

**Earth, Trikru Territory**

**With Lincoln**

"Heda, I ask that you allow us to leave the summons early. The Sky ship had likely landed somewhere between our territories but I know should it be on Trikru land guidance to Skai Kliron." Lincoln spoke strongly yet still in deference. While technically still Trikru he would not be for much longer despite Heda Lexa's belief. He knew that she though she was clever. Her plan likely would have worked had it not been for Isis. Beautiful, intelligent, cunning Isis who could control the earth with the magic thrumming in her night blood. She had known Heda's plans the moment their eyes met. It was a secret he never divulged to the woman he'd once sworn his allegiance to. He let her know only that which he could not hide, that which Anya revealed before falling in love with Jake Griffin.

Just like him however she would soon be free of her duties to the Trikru and Heda. Heda believed Anya's leaving was to do with her impending marriage and while the marriage would occur day after their return it was not the reason. No that was more to do with the new life growing within her and their shared belief that Heda would not release either of them should there be a child she could hold sway over in Skai Kliron's line of succession. From the laws made in ruling over the Valley any child born of Isis and himself would rule based not upon being first-born but rather their worth of the position. If they had no child and Isis passed then it would fall to her father or a child of his born upon the earth. Heda had as part of their allegiance stated that none of the Griffin line aside the father and daughter who founded and built their new home be able to hold rule over the Valley if not born upon the Earth not so subtlety hinting that neither herself nor any or the other leaders of the Coalition would acknowledge any other which would lead to the land becoming Trikru territory.

Needless to say their own marriage would follow within the month.

* * *

**With Clark**

She couldn't believe it. Her heart's pounding was so loud as she looked at where Isis had been before telling her to stay there. She'd convinced the others to stay by telling them that the girl, no woman they'd seen was her older sister Isis who was raised in the skybox before escaping with their father. Finn had simply stared off as if lost in thought while Jasper and Monty asked as to how it was possible but it was Octavia who made her nervous. The girl was quiet, far too quiet for her liking considering her previous behavior but it was the way she looked at her that truly did it. Octavia looked at her with so much loathing after her explanation of why she was allowed as a second child and Isis was locked away.

She didn't know if it was because Octavia thought it unfair but she didn't care. Isis was here and that meant their dad was too and soon enough mom would be also. Her dream of the four of them being a real family was finally going to happen and nothing would stop it. She wondered what it would be like now that they were here on Earth. Did she miss her? Of course she had, she was her little sister. Did she live in Mt. Weather? She had come from that direction so it was possible. She could already imagine all the time they'd spend together now that they were finally together again. She couldn't wait for them to have some real sister bonding time. She'd finally have Isis to herself after all dad had two years of father daughter time so it was only fair she get at least a little of her time all to herself. The only thing that would make it better would be if mom was here with them too.

"Exactly how many people escaped with her?" Monty's voice broke her free from her thoughts and she realized their were others following behind Isis, all of them on horseback.

"Horses." Octavia's voice was awed as they all took in the sight. Isis raised her hand and those behind her halted as she rode forward.

"We'll take a break here before continuing." She said looking back before turning to us. "We move forward in an hour. Cozen, Lorene see if you can find anything worth hunting large enough for a feast. Tera, Jin, Mario fetch the river snake we likely have many to feed. Horus keep watch." She spoke firmly leaving no room for them to refuse as she came down from the horse. "We continue on in an hour, two max should Cozen and Lorene not be back. We need to get to any others that came on the ship before they do something foolish and start a war."

"War?" She looks at her older sister wide-eyed.

"The Ark wasn't the last of humanity like we were told. There are survivors here and they've banded together forming different nations and territories. The drop ship landed in Trikru or Tree People's territory. It's probably already under surveillance now."

"What will they do?" Octavia's voice cut in before she could speak, shock still overwhelming her, and she felt anger rise inside her.

"For now nothing." Isis looked at Octavia, a gentle look in her eye. "Skai Kliron is a part of the Coalition so we hold allegiance with 12 other clans. However you don't know the culture and right now you are technically not Skaikru but Arkadian and that makes you all invaders on their land. We need to get all of you to Skaikru territory."

"Skaikru?" She spoke questioningly.

"It means Sky People." The man called Horus spoke looking at her as if she was a child.

"It's the name given to my people. Skai Kliron translates to Sky Valley."

"Your people?"

"Me and Dad. The others that have joined us in the home we've made in Skai Kliron and Mt. Weather since claiming it as our territory. Dad and Anya will be controlling the Mountain together once she returns." Isis says before turning away when one of the men she came with calls her.

"Anya?"

"Jake Griffin and Anya kom Trikru are to be married." _Dad is getting married?_ Her heart feels as though its dropped and her dream is shattering. She grinds her teeth. _Like Hell._

* * *

**That Night, The Drop-Ship**

"Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want!"

"What. The. Fuck. Is. This." Isis nearly growls the words out as she hears idiots chanting. She sees Clarke try to move forward and stops her. "No. We'll handle this." She turns around and gives her order **"We ride in and scare them. Do not harm them unless attacked. They are silly children that are having their first taste of freedom. No killing."**

They draw their masks to protect a portion of their faces. Where their masks are dark and cover the lower half or entirety of their faces, hers does not. Instead her elaborate gold jeweled mask covers the upper part of her face. In the old world it would have been much like one would wear to a masquerade. They ride down yelling war-cries and weapons drawn. Circling the camp. The A few of the Trikru scouts hidden amongst the trees dropping down to surround them as well while others simply reveal themselves to the light. She sees from the corner of her eye as Bellamy draws a gun from the small of his pants and lets an arrow loose knocking it from his hands. The ground swallowing it, unnoticed, before he can try to find it. Cozen leads Clarke and the others down.

"Octavia!" Bellamy calls out.

"Whatever the hell we want. That is what you were saying was it not?" She raises her voice enough to be heard by them all. "I'm afraid you're wrong. You see you lived on the Ark others lived here surviving on the ground. Forming clans, nations, alliances!" She lifts her masks. "I am Isis Griffin, previously of the Ark's Skybox and known as the 'Mother'. Now Queen of Sky Valley and you have landed in the territory of my allies the Trikru. Let me make this clear. You're presence here will bring a war upon you the likes none of you can or will survive should you choose to do whatever the hell you want. Follow me, join my people, and live by the laws of Skaikru or stay here to live as an Arkadian and risk death living by whatever the hell you want. You have 'til sunrise to make your choice. I hope its the right one."

"Mommy! Mommy!" a young girl's voice calls out getting louder as it comes closer to her before finally a little blonde breaks through the teens crowded together. "You're here! I didn't lose you!" Her eyes water as the girl rushes forward and the masked man who had jumped from the trees standing near her turns to face her.

"Do you have something you need to tell me, my queen?" She smiles at Lincoln's teasing voice.

"Lincoln meet Charlotte, the little girl I adopted when locked away before escaping to here." Lincoln turns gentle eyes on the little blonde fidgeting nervously but holding her head high. "Charlotte this is Lincoln, my fiancé and if you like maybe your new dad?" Charlotte looks to him, chewing her bottom lip before breaking out in a smile and nodding before lifting her arms up. Lincoln blinks slowly before lifting her up and settling the girl sideways in front of her. Charlotte snuggles against her, arms wrapping tightly around her waist and face burying into her chest. "I missed you, Mommy."

Isis smiles before looking back up at the 100 seriously and say one final thing before riding for the camp her people had made a short distance away Lincoln following behind. "You have until the morning."


	23. Chapter 23

**Mt. Weather, Day 2 of Arrival**

Jake stood waiting with Anya and Tris for the others to return, scouts having been sent ahead to inform them of his daughter's return while others had been sent to Heda Lexa to inform her of the split between those who had arrived.

Since the drop he and several others had begun working on a radio that would be powerful enough to reach the Ark and discover who they had sent and more importantly create terms to prevent war from breaking out. Unfortunately, it seemed as though they had changed radio frequencies earlier then usual. He just hoped that it meant that bitch Sydney that had tried to float Isis and him wasn't still Chancellor, after all it was upon new appointments that the change was made.

* * *

**A Mile Out**

"How many have come with us?" Isis asked Horus.

"53 have proven to have common sense and a sense for self-preservation, your ward not being included in that count. We also carry the bodies of the two which passed from their foolishness during their journey from the sky and the bodies of the 9 who attempted to attack in the night."

"So 37 chose to . . . do whatever the hell they want. Hopefully, they'll be smart enough not to do anything that get them killed." She said doubtfully and Horus responded with a scoff.

"I doubt they will survive long." Isis looks back at those that had come with them, before speaking lowly.

"So do I." She shook her head. "They have not been here 3 days and already their numbers are split nearly in half." It was only minutes later that the dark haired girl Octavia quickened her pace to speak with her.

"Hey um, I'm "

"Octavia, I know. You're friends were quite loud back at the river." She glanced down from her horse. Octavia blushed remembering how she panicked in front of this warrior queen. Her hero.

"You grew in the skybox, right?"

"Yes, and if gossip is to be believed you were raised beneath the floor before going to it yourself."

"How did you . . . you know?"

"Get to where I am now? A queen? Leader to my people?" Isis tried to remember what Octavia was like in the show but after so many years she didn't remember much other than that she had become quite formidable herself and rather brutal after experiencing a tragic loss. She was basing her questions on those that Clarke kept asking.

"A fighter." She smiled at Octavia.

"I was always a fighter, a survivor. I had to be. You're the same in that."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not realize that you're one of the only ones that have approached me. Even Bellamy hasn't done that though he's watching us carefully even now."

"What?" Octavia turns her head and finds Bellamy staring at them from nearby. "He's so overprotective." she groans.

"Yea, I get that." Octavia looks at her confused before remembering.

"Your dad came with you. Do you guys get along? I think someone mentioned he's getting married?"

"Yea, he's pretty awesome. I don't think I've ever seen him as happy as he is here. Anya's the love of his life."

"What about your mom?"

"Dr. Griffin?" Isis scoffed. "That woman was the reason I was put in the skybox. I don't think Dad even realizes it but the way he talks about her, . . . " Isis' eyes looked as though she was gazing at something far off. "it's like he's never seen or heard of anything more disturbing. As much as he says he's forgiven her for lying about me and then having Clarke and putting her at risk when they had me I don't think he ever really did. I can't remember ever once seeing him truly smile when talking about her. Even when he visited with Clarke and she would bring her up it was like he was smiling but it was never real. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does. So do you like this Anya lady?"

"God yes. Anya's incredible and I'm not just saying that because my dad loves her or that she's making me a big sister yet again."

"Again?" Octavia's eyes widen. "Tha-that's ok? You can have siblings here?"

"Octavia, this isn't the Ark. There are still laws and punishments for those who break them but having a family, being part of a family of more than 3 isn't wrong. It's actually encouraged." She says and Octavia looks down a small smile forming on her lips.

* * *

**Ark, Council Room**

"Data indicates that the violent criminals in the group are 8 times more likely to have terminated signals. We believe that the kids are and it will follow that others will be taking off the wristbands in rebellion. The children need more time and that time will allow us further information." Abby tells the council hoping to gain more time before action is taken.

"Time? We don't have time. Engineering needs 6 months to fix life support and we'll be out of air in 4." Kane says leaning forward before look around the table before returning his eyes to her. "Nobody wants to do this, but the inescapable fact is that for every day we delay, 10 more people will need to be sacrificed. So today it's 209, tomorrow it's 219. The day after that is 229. We're the ones who need more time. I move that we vote now."

"I second that." An older council woman spoke.

"Very well." Said a man. "The matter before us requires a 4-vote majority to pass. A vote in favor is to vote to cull 209 citizens of the Ark from the supply grid in order to extend life support for those who remain by 6 months. All those in favor?" Three ayes were heard. "All those opposed?" Three nays were announced. "3 votes to 3. The chancellor will break the tie." They all turned to Thelonious Jaha who sighed.

"We didn't ask for this. Ours was to be a transitional generation, ensuring that 3 generations from now mankind could go home. But everything has changed and we will now either be the generation that sees the human race return to Earth . . . or upon whose watch . . . it finally ends." Jaha pauses in though and looks down at the table before continuing. "My son is already down there. I sent him, and the truth is I don't know if he will survive. But I have hope."

"How does the chancellor vote?"

"I don't."

"Sir, if you abstain the vote ends in a tie to be automatically taken up again in 10 days."

"that's 10 more dead for every day." Kane says frustrated.

"I ask again, how does the chancellor vote?"

"The chancellor abstains." Kane's hands slam down on the metal table before he walks out. "You have 10 days." Jaha tells Abby.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ok, so I've made a couple charts I'll be using regarding the Ark stations and population which will come up within the next chapter or so.**

**"Bold"**= Trigedasleng

* * *

**Mt. Weather**

Two flags with the Skaikru symbol were raised as they approached. They would soon reach the clearing within minutes, the sounds of the village already reaching them. Isis came down from her horse, Fury, as they walked into the clearing. The 53 were frozen when they saw rows of clay brick homes with tile roofing, large communal building built into the side of the mountain. Built into the side of the mountain just a dozen yards or so from the main entrance was Isis' wedding gift for her father and Anya. A home of their own that she used her magic to carve into the mountain they would rule over. Those who lived in Mt. Weather had helped her while the two dealt with issues within. It was a gift she had unveiled before Anya left to see Lexa.

The people were doing their daily jobs but paused at the sight of their returning queen and the Sky people that had come with her. The 53 looked around in shock at all the people and more so the families. One in particular catching their eye was a woman with three children eating berries in front of their mother who was heavy with another.

"Skaireina! Skaireina!" The children called as they caught sight of Isis who smiled at them. The smallest girl ran forward with a crown of wildflowers and Isis smiled.

**"Hello Gypsy. Are you behaving for your mother?"**

**"Yes, thai-ena"** The lisp from her missing two front teeth causing her to skip the s, k, and r sounds adorably.

**"Is that for me?"** Gypsy nodded and held it out as high as she could with both hands. Isis bent down so she was in reach and Gypsy placed it on her head. **"Hmm, you know this might just be my favorite crown so far."** Isis winked and let out a small laugh when she blushed and ran back to her mother's side. She could hear the teens talking amongst themselves about how many children there were and how open everything was. She couldn't wait until they saw Skai Kliron.

"Isis!" Jake Griffin's voice called from ahead of her and she looked forward to find him standing with Anya and Tris. She smiled and waved at them.

"Dad!" Clarke shouted and ran forward. She jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly as she glared at Anya. Isis walked up with Charlotte.

"I'll show you all where you will be staying for the next few nights before we continue on to Skai Kliron. Tonight there will be several bonfires set up to cook dinner but for now you can all rest."

* * *

Anya takes in the sight of them as they join the feast that night. They look like they have never seen a day of battle.

"They haven't." Isis responds and Anya turns to her not having realized she spoke aloud.

"You did not look like them upon our first meeting."

"No, I didn't but then again I was locked away on the Ark for as long as I can remember for being natblida." Anya makes a look of disgust at the fact.

"**Who is the little one with your husband?**"

"Charlotte. **My adopted child.**" Anya's head snaps to her so quickly Isis is sure she'll have whiplash. "**She was placed in a cell next to my own for attacking the guards who came to collect her parents' things after they were executed. I had to leave her, she would not have survived the journey in the ship I used even with my ways.**"

"**A shame. Tris and her are of a similar age.**" Anya and Isis share a look.

"**Perhaps they might spar together once I have given her training.**"

"**I am sure Tris will look forward to having someone her age to play with.**"

"**You mean someone she can actually defeat.**"

"**Is it not the same thing? What of the girl you spoke with as you rode in?**"

"**Octavia Blake. Her brother was once a friend, he is wary of me now.**"

"**He looks for enemies in every direction. A warrior?**"

"**He was training to be but with the Ark finding her he would have destroyed his chance at that.**"

"**And now?**"

"**His choice. Octavia however has the potential to be a fine second.**" Isis says hintingly and Anya looks to the young girl again.

"**She is soft.**"

"**We all were once.**"

"**Perhaps.** Your sister does not care for me." Anya states matter-of-factly, not caring for Clarke's distaste of her one way or another. Isis looks to where Clarke sits across the large camp fire with their father's arm wrapped around her shoulders as they talk and eat.

"Clarke hopes our father might reunite with Abigail." Isis' lips press together as she holds back a scowl.

"Clarke and her mother shall be sorely disappointed then. My husband to be knows full well I will detach his manhood should he try to betray me, not that he would either way." Anya smirks. "I know how to keep what is mine more than satisfied."

"Ick." Isis grimaces. "Okay, don't need to know about . . . _that_." She says as though it was the worst thing imaginable. "I'm just gonna, go!" Isis runs to Lincoln's side, Anya's laughter echoing behind her.

* * *

Charlette leans her head drowsily against Lincoln. He had taken his time to place small braids into her hair like he had once done for his little sister before winter had taken her at the age of 6. Annie had been born smaller then any babe he'd seen even in his adult life and she had remained small even as she grew. She was fragile, her body weak, and because of this he knew she would not live long even then. The little one next to him reminded him of her not in appearance but character the more she spoke as she grew comfortable and confident. He could not help they swell of joy when his bride to be had named him father to the child she adopted and the girl had smiled wide at it in acceptance.

He looked up at the sound of Anya's laughter two fires over to find his love quickly dashing through the crowd to him. His lips twitching upwards at the large smile on her pink bow lips. Isis dropped down to sit between his legs in front of the log he sat on exaggeratively and leaned back against him as his thick arm came to wrap around her softly. She was always so amazed at how gentle he was with her. It was so different to what she had known in her past life. She sighed in contentment as she looked around. Her eyes resting on Charlotte just a moment longer as she took in the girl she'd come to love as her own sleeping against the man she loved as he held her propped up with his other arm. Isis tilted her head to look at him. "Not even married and our family is already growing." He smiled down at her before pressing a kiss to her lips. He could not help thinking that she was right, they were already building a little family of their own. How little did either him or Isis know that even before the arrival of the 100 their little family was already growing.


End file.
